Demasiado tarde
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Lo único que sabía con certeza eran tres cosas. Primera, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Segunda, él solo me veía como su amante. Aquella que le calentaba la cama pero nada más. Y tercera, él amaba con todo su corazón a Tanya Denali.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

**Summary:** Lo único que sabía con certeza eran tres cosas. Primera, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Segunda, él solo me veía como su amante. Aquella que le calentaba la cama pero nada más. Y tercera, él amaba con todo su corazón a Tanya Denali.

* * *

**Demasiado tarde**

**Capítulo 1: Amarte duele…**

"_El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte"_

Me hice la dormida mientras oía como se levantaba de la cama sigilosamente intentando no despertarme. Siempre hacía lo mismo y yo siempre fingía dormir. Era mejor fingir que no me enteraba a que él me viera llorar. Porque sí, mientras él se levantaba las lágrimas y los sollozos silenciosos se apoderaban de mí.

Algunas veces me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe. Y lo único que sabía con certeza eran tres cosas.

Primera, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Segunda, él solo me veía como su amante. Aquella que le calentaba la cama pero nada más.

Y tercera, él amaba con todo su corazón a Tanya Denali.

Si tan solo alguien me hubiera advertido. Muchos lo sabían pero todos guardaron silencio. Pero ¿de qué me quejo si aún sabiendo la verdad sigo jugando su juego?

Pero no podía evitarlo. Le amaba. Sí, amaba a Edward Cullen. Y era por eso que había aceptado ser su amante.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que le vi en la universidad…

_Me encontraba sentada en el almuerzo con mis mejores amigos. Diego, Fred y Bree. Los cuatro éramos inseparables desde el parvulario. _

_Éramos los mejores amigos que pudieran existir, pues no solo existía amistad entre nosotros, también habían otros lazos que nos unían._

_Por ejemplo Fred y Bree eran hermanos. Bree era mi mejor amiga y novia de Diego. Y Fred y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Al igual que Diego y Fred eran los mejores amigos. Éramos como una piña, nosotros en plan broma teníamos un club ninja supersecreto. Al cual solo podíamos pertenecer nosotros cuatro. _

_Sin duda eran los mejores amigos que pudiera tener. _

_Era un día normal. Estaba en mi primer año de universidad, en mi primer trimestre. La noticia del día era que habían llegado unos nuevos estudiantes desde Alaska. _

_Tampoco es que me importara mucho, así que seguí hablando de trivialidades con mis amigos. _

—_¡Te digo que no! Kira es un asesino lo mires por donde lo _mires _—expuso Fred ante la negativa de Diego. _

—_¡Pero él solo lo hacía por un mundo mejor! Quería eliminar a la basura de este mundo para que las personas vivieran sin miedo._

—_Oh, claro, qué gran forma de hacerlo. Queriendo eliminar a la escoria de este mundo él se convirtió en la peor. Al final él era el único con una mente retorcida a la cual las personas le tenían miedo —contraatacó Fred ante las palabras de Diego._

_Bree y yo solo mirábamos el debate entretenidas mientras girábamos la cabeza de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis. El pasado fin de semana habíamos hecho un maratón viendo el anime de "Death Note" y desde entonces el debate sobre si Light (es decir Kira) era una buena o mala persona estaba abierto. _

_Estábamos tan entretenidos con nuestro debate que no nos percatamos de que los nuevos estudiantes habían entrado hasta que se oyeron bastante murmullos, por lo que levanté la mirada y les vi. _

_Eran hermosos. Esa fue mi primera impresión._

—_¿Quiénes son esos? —le pregunté a Bree, sabía que eran los nuevos estudiantes. Pero no sabía nada de ellos y sabía que Bree estaba mejor informada que yo._

—_Son los Cullen, Shelly me estuvo hablando sobre ellos en la anterior clase. El moreno que parece un levantador de pesas es Emmett Cullen y la rubia espectacular que está a su lado es Rosalie Hale. Los de su izquierda son Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale. Y el chico del pelo cobrizo es Edward Cullen. Los Cullen son hermanos de sangre y los Hale son adoptados._

Si tan solo no hubiera puesto los ojos en quien no debía…

_El resto del almuerzo pasó sin mayores contratiempos, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de los nuevos. El chico del pelo cobrizo, Edward, me llamaba extremadamente la atención. Y parecía que no le era indiferente ya que tampoco me quitaba la vista de encima, incluso me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

_Automáticamente yo me sonrojé y volví mi vista hacia mi mesa. Me percaté de que Bree y Diego mantenían una conversación animada pero Fred me miraba de una forma extraña. Quise preguntarle pero en ese momento sonó la campana dando por terminado el almuerzo. Todos nos levantamos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras respectivas clases._

_Yo estudiaba magisterio infantil, quería ser profesora en un futuro. En cambio mis amigos estudiaban carreras diferentes. Bree quería ser veterinaria, Diego psicólogo y Fred informático, así que cada uno estudiaba la carrera correspondiente a esa profesión. Lo malo era que estábamos separados en la mayoría de las clases, apenas coincidíamos en una o dos. Pero al menos nos veíamos en todos los descansos y almuerzos._

_Llegué a clase y me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre. La clase no tardó en llenarse. El profesor acababa de entrar y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando apareció Rosalie Hale. _

_Se veía deslumbrante. Y no fui la única en notarlo ya que los chicos la miraban embobados y algunas chicas con envidia y otras con admiración._

—_¿Y usted es? —le preguntó el profesor con una ceja levantada al ver que llegaba tarde. _

—_Soy Rosalie Hale, acabo de ingresar a esta universidad. Perdone el retraso pero me perdí. _

_El profesor pareció considerar su excusa y la dejó pasar. _

—_Está bien, siéntese donde encuentre un hueco libre._

_El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio y Rosalie examinó el aula, hasta que su mirada se posó en el asiento libre que estaba a mi lado. Puso mala cara, como si le desagradara sentarse a mi lado. Buscó algún asiento más que estuviera libre pero no lo encontró por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a mi lado._

_Se notaba que no le agradaba estar sentada a mi lado, podía ver cómo me miraba con desagrado. Simplemente me limité a ignorarla. ¿Quién se creía qué era? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos y ya me odiaba. _

_La clase pasó rápidamente y cuando al fin terminó todos nos dispusimos para salir pero el profesor me interceptó en la salida._

—_Señorita Swan, debido a que la señorita Hale —dijo señalándola, la cual aún estaba recogiendo sus cosas pero que en cuanto oyó su nombres nos miró— ha llegado empezado el curso me gustaría pedirle que la ayudara a ponerse al día en la asignatura. Debido a que usted es una de mis mejores alumnas quisiera pedirle ese favor, por supuesto que eso subirá un punto en su nota ¿qué dice, acepta?_

_¡¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quería que ayudara a ponerse al día a una chica que me odiaba? Genial… (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero por otro lado un punto más en mi nota me vendría bien…_

_Suspiré._

—_Está bien, acepto. _

_Total ¿qué podía pasar? A lo mucho pasar un rato desagradable, pero un punto es un punto. Y de paso me serviría para repasar todo lo visto desde el comienzo del trimestre. _

Sonreí tristemente ante el recuerdo. Si tan solo hubiera dicho que "no" las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Jamás me hubiera acercado a esa familia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

_Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca. Después de que el profesor me lo pidiera llamó a Rosalie para que se acercara y aunque ésta hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de que la ayudara a ponerse al día no se negó. _

_Por lo que quedamos esa misma tarde después de las clases. Llevábamos una hora repasando el temario y Rosalie parecía entender todo muy rápidamente, así que esto sería fácil._

_Mientras estábamos repasando el teléfono de Rosalie sonó. _

_Se alejó para responder, aunque no podía oír lo que decía parecía que estaba discutiendo con alguien, rápidamente aparté la vista, eso no me incumbía. _

_Rosalie no tardó en volver y nuevamente pude ver en ella esa expresión de fastidio, sin embargo esta vez no parecía dirigida a mí._

—_Mmm…. Mis hermanos han organizado una fiesta en mi casa y estás invitada._

_Me la quedé mirando sorprendida. ¿Me acababa de invitar a una fiesta una chica que podría asegurar que me odiaba? Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco._

_De todas formas no me gustaban las fiestas así que me negué._

—_Gracias, pero ya tengo otros planes —y era cierto, esta noche había quedado con los chicos para ver una película en casa de Fred._

—_Vamos, será divertido. Seguro que puedes posponer esos planes —insistió aunque no parecía muy feliz de hacerlo._

—_Pero ya he quedado con otras personas y…_

—_Pues que se vengan ellos también, cuantos más mejor —me interrumpió rápidamente._

_Estuve a punto de negarme pero entonces caí en algo que había ignorado hasta el momento. Edward también estaría en la fiesta. _

_No sabía exactamente por qué pero desde que lo había visto no podía dejar de pensar en él. Mi mente decía no a esa invitación pero mi corazón fue más rápido al responder._

—_Está bien. _

Acepté sin saber que con ese "_está bien_" yo misma me estaba condenando.

_Llamé a los chicos para avisarles de la fiesta, todos parecieron sorprendidos, no era secreto que yo no era precisamente partidaria de las fiestas. Además, los viernes siempre quedábamos para ver una película desde hace años, era una especie de tradición. _

_Ya todos estaban en casa de Fred esperándome, por lo que ellos me tenían en altavoz._

—_Entonces ¿os apuntáis? —pregunté._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo y repentinamente se escuchó un portazo._

—_¿Qué ha sido eso? —exclamé extrañada._

—_Mmm… era Fred —¿Fred? ¿Por qué se había ido dando un portazo? No entendía nada…— Y sí, yo sí voy —añadió Bree rápidamente._

—_Genial ¿y tú Diego? —le pregunté, luego volvería a intentarlo con Fred._

—_Yo creo que mejor no, estoy algo cansado y no tengo cuerpo para fiestas, mejor me quedaré con Fred. Pero pasáoslo bien tú y Bree._

_Y así fue. Bree y yo nos arreglamos y fuimos a la fiesta. Le pregunté que qué le pasaba a Fred ya que desde el almuerzo actuaba raro ella simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_Al llegar me quedé sorprendida a ver la enorme mansión, tanto Bree como yo estábamos asombradas. Estábamos tan anonadadas mirando la mansión que no nos percatamos cuando Alice Cullen se nos acercó._

—_Hola, yo soy Alice. Tú debes de ser Bella ¿no? —me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre aún así asentí—. ¿Y tú eres? —dijo mirando a Bree aún con una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Yo soy Bree —dijo en un tono un poco seco que me sorprendió._

—_Encantada Bree, bueno, pasad, la fiesta está dentro._

_Ambas la seguimos y de mientras Alice nos estuvo hablando de todo un poco. Alice era una chica muy simpática, sin embargo Bree no parecía muy cómoda con ella. Ni con ella ni con la fiesta._

_Más tarde Alice nos presentó a sus hermanos, aunque entre ellos no se encontraba Edward y eso internamente me decepcionó un poco. Realmente los hermanos Cullen eran muy simpáticos (excepto Rosalie que me seguía mirando con desagrado) y estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Pero la actitud de Bree empeoró, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el ceño fruncido y apenas hablaba con alguno de los Cullen y cuando lo hacía les hablaba muy cortantemente._

_Estaba realmente confundida por su actitud por lo que la secuestré en los servicios asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie dentro._

—_Habla —le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y me ponía enfrente de la puerta impidiéndole salir._

—_¿De qué quieres que hable? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

—_¿Cómo que de qué? Desde que hemos llegado te noto rara, incluso un poco fría con los Cullen, como si te hubieran hecho algo y te disgustara su compañía. Y pareces incómoda en la fiesta y tanto tú como yo sabemos que amas las fiestas._

_Ambas nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que Bree suspiró derrotada, decidida a confesar._

—_No es que los Cullen me hayan hecho nada y tampoco es que me sienta incómoda con la fiesta. Es solo que… —se quedó callada durante unos segundos como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas —¿En serio no lo has notado?_

_Eso me confundió._

—_¿Qué tenía que notar? —exclamé confundida._

—_No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero los Cullen te miran de forma rara…_

_¿De forma rara? ¿A qué se refería?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Bueno, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, pero veo en los ojos de los Cullen lástima hacia ti, como si supieran algo que tú no. _

—_¿Lástima por mí? ¿Por qué? Si apenas nos conocemos…_

—_Lo sé… eso es lo más raro de todo, pero me huele a gato encerrado. Mira, no sé, tal vez esté un poco paranoica solo te pido que te cuides ¿sí? No quisiera que te hicieran daño._

_Eso me dejó muy confundida y extrañada. _

—_Descuida, ya sabes que sé cuidarme._

_Ella sonrió ante mis palabras pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, aún así nos abrazamos dando esa conversación por terminada._

Bree siempre se caracterizó por calar a las personas con solo mirarlas ¿por qué no le hice caso? Ah, sí, porque estaba ciega…

_No tardamos en salir del baño y cuando volvimos donde los Cullen me percaté de que Edward estaba entre ellos._

—_Bella, Bree, éste es mi hermano Edward. Edward, éstas son Bella y Bree. _

—_Encantado de conoceros —dijo Edward aunque solo me miraba a mí con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir aceleradamente. _

_No sabía por qué mi cuerpo actuaba así, solo sabía que las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía cada vez más acelerado. Y empezaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Acaso me gustaba Edward?_

_Esa pregunta me la estuve haciendo el resto de la noche y los días siguientes a la fiesta. Edward y yo empezamos a hacernos amigos. Nos veíamos en la universidad e incluso me senté en la mesa de los Cullen._

_Edward me invitó y fui incapaz de decirle que no. Más que nada porque había hecho un descubrimiento. Amaba a Edward Cullen. Mi vida empezó a girar alrededor de él. _

Y en mi enamoramiento no me di cuenta de las personas que dejaba atrás, personas que sí valían la pena…

_Fred ya no me hablaba desde que me hice amiga de Edward. Bree y Diego seguían siendo mis amigos pero nuestra relación ya no era la misma. No sabía exactamente qué le había pasado a nuestro club ninja supersecreto solo sabía que se había roto. _

_Cuando Edward me invitó a sentarme con él y sus hermanos invité a los chicos a sentarse también pero ellos lo rechazaron, de hecho fue en ese momento en que Fred me dejó de hablar y nuestra amistad terminó. _

_Las semanas siguientes traté de recuperar su amistad pero no lo conseguí, tal vez no le puse demasiado empeño ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con Edward. Solo sé que las cosas ya no eran igual. Tampoco quedaba ya con Bree y Diego, más que nada porque yo nunca tenía tiempo, pasaba las veinticuatro horas con Edward y sus hermanos. _

_Y así pasaron tres meses. _

_El club ninja supersecreto se había roto oficialmente. O mejor dicho, yo había quedado excluida del club, ya que Bree, Diego y Fred seguían siendo amigos. Fred seguía enfadado conmigo y no sabía por qué. Bree y Diego me saludaban cuando me veían pero ninguno de los tres hizo el intento de acercarse al otro. _

_Edward empezó a ser lo único importante en mi vida. _

_Al quinto mes de conocernos ya éramos los mejores amigos. Edward y yo éramos inseparables. Pero también me hice amiga del resto de sus hermanos, aunque según pasaba el tiempo noté algo extraño. _

_Edward y sus hermanos empezaron a distanciarse hasta el punto de no hablarse. Por lo que Edward y yo terminamos sentándonos en una mesa él y yo solos. Y a mí no me importó mientras estuviera con él. _

_Un día Edward me llevó a un sitio muy especial para él, me dijo que iba ahí cuando quería estar solo. Me llevó con los ojos vendados y cuando me quitó la venda vi ante mí un prado hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Estaba lleno de flores y árboles, parecía el paraíso._

_Nos tumbamos por largo rato en el césped y entonces ocurrió algo que no me esperaba._

—_Bella, me gustas desde el primer momento en que te conocí. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Sí, Edward se me declaró. _

Si no hubiera estado tan cegada me hubiera dado cuenta de que él en ningún momento me dijo que me amaba o me quería, tan solo me dijo que le gustaba. Pero el amor te ciega hasta tal punto que te conviertes en la persona más estúpida del planeta tierra.

_Obviamente acepté ser la novia de Edward. Después de darle el "sí" él empezó a besarme y se posicionó encima de mí asegurándose de no apoyar su peso en mí. _

_Yo también empecé a acariciarle la espalda y poco a poco, entre besos, la ropa fue desapareciendo._

_Él me besaba con tanta devoción que hasta el más incrédulo de los humanos hubiera creído que me amaba. _

_Él no tardó en penetrarme, lo hizo de una sola estocada y yo no pude reprimir el dolor que me causó._

_Él se quedó quieto unos segundos esperando, se notaba sumamente sorprendido. _

—_¿Eras virgen? —preguntó sorprendido._

_Yo solo asentí, el dolor aún era muy intenso. Pudiera parecer raro que en el siglo XXI aún fuera virgen a mis diecinueve años, pero así era. Y no fue porque no tuviera ofertas, simplemente no quise hacerlo con alguien a quien no amara. Para mí el sexo era algo importante que no se hacía con cualquier desconocido. Y por eso aquí estaba, entregándome al amor de mi vida._

—_Oh, tranquila, el dolor pronto pasará —me susurró al oído y así fue. _

_Después de unos segundos el dolor desapareció y moví mis caderas indicándole que continuara y así lo hizo. Y una sensación totalmente nueva para mí me invadió. _

_Placer. _

_Edward me embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para darle más acceso lo que provocó que cada embestida fuera más profunda._

_Él me siguió embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, de repente empecé a sentir una sensación extraña debajo de mi vientre que pedía ser liberada y así fue, no tardé en explotar, pero no fui la única, él también se vino dentro de mí._

_Ambos nos quedamos jadeando, él se quitó de mí y se tumbó boca arriba al lado mío._

—_Eso fue maravilloso, cariño —exclamó mientras me miraba con ternura en sus ojos._

_Yo rápidamente me sonrojé. Él al ver mi sonrojo empezó a reírse. _

_Esa tarde hicimos el amor tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, solo sé que se nos hizo de noche y las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos de nuestro amor._

_Los días siguieron pasando y cada día dependía más de Edward, ya nadie más importaba. Ni los hermanos de Edward ni mis antiguos amigos. Nadie. Solo él y yo. _

_Si bien era cierto que ya no hablaba con mis antiguos amigos (Bree, Diego y Fred) sí seguía mi amistad con los hermanos de Edward, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en las que hablábamos. Más que nada porque Edward me alejaba de ellos, en realidad me alejó de todos. Tenía la sensación de que lo hacía por miedo pero no sabía a qué temía. _

Aunque por aquellos tiempos no me di cuenta también me alejó de Bree, Diego y Fred. Cuando yo le hablaba de que me sentía triste porque se había roto mi amistad con ellos él decía que así era mejor, que si no sabían alegrarse por mi felicidad peor para ellos. Y que teniéndole a él no necesitaba a nadie más. Y yo como la estúpida que era, pensé que tenía razón.

Porque el amor me tenía cegada hasta tal punto que creí cada palabra que él decía, todo lo que saliera por su boca iba a misa. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que a él no le importaba mi amistad con ellos, que prefería que estuviera sola ya que así era más fácil manejarme.

Qué ilusa fui…

_Los meses volvieron a pasar y los meses se convirtieron en años. _

_Hoy hacía exactamente dos años y cinco meses que era la novia de Edward Cullen. Fue entonces que empecé a notar que algo pasaba, Edward no me dejaba sola ni un momento. Ni siquiera con sus hermanos me dejaba ya hablar. _

_Pues cada vez que o bien ellos se acercaban a mí o yo a ellos Edward aparecía y me alejaba. Tenía la sensación de que ellos, desde hacía tiempo, querían hablarme sobre algo, pero nunca conseguía averiguarlo ya que Edward siempre me alejaba de ellos rápidamente._

_Yo estaba en mi tercer año de universidad, un año más y terminaría al fin la carrera. Pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, exceptuando el hecho de que había perdido a mis amigos de la infancia. _

_Todo cambió un día que se suponía que iba a ser un día más. Pero no, no fue así. Edward y yo acabábamos de llegar a la universidad, estábamos andando por el estacionamiento para ir a clase cuando un descapotable rosa apareció de la nada llamando la atención de todos los presentes. _

_Edward se tensó y se puso pálido al mirar el coche. ¿Qué le sucedía? Rápidamente soltó nuestras manos entrelazadas como si mi contacto le quemara. Yo le miré confundida. _

_Desvié mi vista hacia donde él miraba y vi que miraba el coche rosa. De él bajó una chica preciosa, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo. Era una de esas chicas que parecían sacadas de una revista de modelos por lo hermosa que era. Más de uno se quedó babeando nada más verla. _

_Lo que no me esperaba era que al girar la vista para mirar a Edward viera en sus ojos lo mismo que en los chicos que babeaban por esa chica._

_Deseo._

_No tuve tiempo de analizar la situación ya que la chica empezó a mirar hacia todos lados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, rápidamente corrió hasta abalanzarse en los brazos de… Edward._

_Sentí como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos. _

_Pero quise pensar que era una loca que se había abalanzado encima de Edward. Confié en él esperando que cuando esa loca se le quitara de encima me explicara que era la primera vez que la veía y que me amaba a mí._

_Pero eso jamás sucedió. Todo lo contrario, él la sujetó aún más firmemente en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso apasionado que ésta le dio. _

_Yo no entendía nada. Mi mente no lograba encontrar una explicación para esto. _

_Entonces vi a los hermanos de Edward no muy lejos de allí, se estaban acercando y parecían que venían hasta mí. Y por primera vez vi en ellos esa mirada que Bree me dijo hace tanto tiempo que vio en ellos._

_Lástima, más no sorpresa. Ellos los sabían. Siempre lo supieron._

_Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo que había ignorado todo este tiempo. Algo que todos sabían y me ocultaron. Algo que era obvio para todos menos para mí. _

_Todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron._

_Yo era la otra, la amante. Fui la amante de Edward por años y nadie tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad. _

_Mi teoría fue confirmada cuando ambos dejaron de besarse y la chica susurró._

—_Te he extrañado mucho, Eddie. Te amo y nunca volveré a estar tanto tiempo alejada de ti._

—_Yo también te amo, Tanya. _

_Eso fue más de lo que pude aguantar. Sentí como el corazón se me desgarraba de dolor, era una sensación horrible, era como si alguien pisoteara los restos de mi corazón ya roto. _

_Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos rápidamente y como pude salí corriendo de ahí. _

_Oí como los hermanos de Edward me llamaban pero no me importó. Me limité a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llegué al centro de la ciudad, todos me veían raro. Supongo que no todos los días te encuentras a una loca llorando en media calle. Llamé a un taxi y le di la dirección de mi apartamento. _

_Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera ido a la universidad en mi coche pero desde que empecé a salir con Edward siempre venía a buscarme para ir a la universidad._

_Cuando llegué a mi departamento subí rápidamente y me encerré en mi habitación por días. Apagué el móvil y perdí contacto con el mundo. Necesitaba estar sola. _

_Lloré y lloré hasta quedarme seca, llegó un momento en que no pude llorar más. Pero mi corazón seguía doliendo igual o más que el primer día. _

_Me sentí traicionada y asqueada por mí misma. _

_Me convertí en la amante. No necesitaba una confirmación de su parte con lo que vi fue suficiente. _

_Me sentí sucia, me sentí como una muñeca a la que él utilizó. Me bañé miles de veces intentando borrar el recuerdo de sus caricias, de sus besos, más no funcionó. Lo único que conseguí es que mi piel enrojeciera de tanto frotarla._

_Oí como llamaban al timbre miles de veces durante el tiempo que estuve recluida en mi apartamento pero no abrí la puerta, al cabo de un rato se acababan cansando. _

_No fue hasta el séptimo día de mi encierro que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, necesitaba desahogarme. _

_Y en ese momento me vino a la mente el nombre de Bree. Necesitaba hablar con ella. _

_Me arreglé un poco, aunque los ojos rojos e hinchados no conseguí disimularlos. Pero realmente me daba igual. Solo quería llegar a la casa de Bree._

_Así que salí de mi apartamento después de tantos días y conduje hacia la casa de Bree. Llamé al timbre y me abrió la persona que menos esperaba ver. _

_Fred. _

_Aunque era lógico, era el hermano de Bree, vivían en la misma casa._

_Supongo que no fui la única sorprendida, él parecía incluso más sorprendido que yo de verme. Estaba segura que mi aspecto deplorable y mis ojos rojos no ayudaban a dar una buena imagen de mí._

—_¿Está Bree? —pregunté con voz rota._

—_Bella… _

_Pronunció mi nombre con tanto dolor que al estar yo tan sentimental las lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a salir de mis ojos. _

_Fueron lágrimas de dolor pero también fueron lágrimas de felicidad. Felicidad por volver a ver a mi mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. _

_Sin pensar en mis acciones me abalancé sobre él y le abracé. _

—_Fred… te he echado mucho de menos._

_Él pareció reaccionar ante mis palabras y me devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, transmitiéndome su apoyo aún sin saber el por qué lloraba. _

_Sentí que había vuelto al pasado, donde Fred me consolaba cuando estaba triste. Como cuando me consoló cuando mis padres se divorciaron o como cuando mis padres murieron. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, me hizo sentir protegida, a salvo. Y nuevamente volvía a sentir esa protección estando en sus brazos._

—_Y yo a ti, Bells._

_Fred me hizo pasar, me contó que Bree no estaba, que había salido con Diego. Pero yo necesitaba desahogarme y él se ofreció a escucharme. Y así lo hizo, me escuchó sin juzgarme. Por primera vez pude desahogarme de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo._

_Fred maldijo a Edward de mil formas, incluso quiso matarlo a golpes. No entendí esa reacción tan violenta, por lo general Fred era la persona más pacifica que te podías encontrar. De hecho él siempre odió la violencia._

_Conseguí convencerle de que no hiciera nada, ya que éste era mi problema, no el suyo. Pero él me contestó algo que me dejó perpleja._

—_Tus problemas son mis problemas. Somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan. Y si ese cabrón te hizo daño se merece que le dé una lección, para que sepa que no estás sola._

_¿Amigos? ¿Volvíamos a ser amigos? Eso me llenó de felicidad. Había recuperado a mi mejor amigo. _

_El resto del día Fred se la pasó consolándome, por la noche llegaron Bree y Diego. Les conté todo. Diego y Bree estaban que se subían por las paredes de lo rabiosos que se encontraban, Diego incluso empezó a hablar con Fred de ir a hacerle una visita a Edward para partirle las piernas, pero entre Bree y yo logramos convencerles de que esa no era la mejor solución. Aunque Bree también odiaba con todo su corazón a Edward sabía que la violencia no era el mejor medio para solucionar las cosas._

_Al final desistieron de ir a golpear a Edward y se pasaron toda la noche apoyándome. _

_Me sentí feliz, había recuperado a mis amigos. Pero por otra parte me sentía morir. Amaba a Edward demasiado y no sabía cómo iba a seguir con mi vida sin él. Él se había encargado de que mi vida girara a su alrededor y ahora no sabía cómo continuar con la mía separando nuestros caminos. _

_Lo peor de todo era saber que yo no quería olvidarme de él ¿cómo se le dice al corazón que deje de amar a la persona amada? ¿Cómo se hace para desterrarlo de tus pensamientos? ¿Cómo se hace para vivir alejada de la persona que amas?_

_Era débil y lo sabía. Y así pude comprobarlo el día que volví a la universidad. _

_Bree, Diego y Fred se las arreglaron para no dejarme ni un segundo sola. Los hermanos de Edward intentaron hablar conmigo pero los chicos no les dejaron. _

_Pero Edward se las ingenió para poder hablar conmigo a solas. Aunque fuera en el servicio de mujeres. _

_Bree me hubiera acompañado de no ser porque ella estaba en clase, al igual que Diego, así que era Fred el que hacía de guardaespaldas en este momento, solo que él no podía entrar dentro y le tocaría esperar fuera._

_Jamás me esperé encontrarme a Edward dentro de los servicios. _

_Le miré con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía antes de preguntarle lo que me llevaba carcomiendo todo el tiempo. _

—_¿Por qué? —pregunté con todo el dolor que sentía, pregunté con una voz que ni siquiera se parecía a la mía. Siempre me dijeron que mi voz era dulce y alegre. Pero ahora mi voz sonaba a la de una persona muerta, una voz rota._

_Él pareció no entender mi pregunta por lo que decidí explicarme._

—_¿Por qué me hiciste esto?_

_Él cerró los ojos como si le dolieran mis palabras._

—_Lo siento —susurró._

_Me disponía a hablar pero él levantó la mano haciéndome callar._

—_Déjame explicarme, por favor. _

_Mi cerebro me decía que me fuera de ahí, que todo estaba ya claro. Que llamara en voz alta a Fred y éste entraría enseguida e impediría que Edward siguiera hablando. Pero mi corazón me impedía hacer eso, una parte de mí quería saber qué iba a decir._

_Así que guardé silenció y escuché._

—_Bella, yo jamás quise hacerte daño. Sí, es cierto, te engañé. Soy novio de Tanya desde niños, nuestras familias son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo siempre estuve enamorado de Tanya y ella de mí por eso nos hicimos novios hace seis años, pero cuando a mi padre le tocó mudarse aquí ella se quedó en Alaska. No te imaginas lo que fue estar separado de ella, pero entonces te conocí a ti. No te amo, Bella, pero te deseo y me hiciste sentir bien durante el tiempo que estuve alejada de ella. Me hiciste olvidar el dolor por estar separada de la persona que amo. Entiéndeme, no quise hacerte daño pero te necesitaba a mí lado para no hundirme en la miseria._

_¿Se suponía que me tenía que sentir mejor porque me acababa de decir que solo me utilizó para él no sufrir? ¿Qué mierda de explicación era esa? ¿Acaso alguna vez le importaron mis sentimientos?_

_Toda la rabia que sentía me hizo hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Levanté mi mano y le abofeteé tan fuerte que hice su cara girar hacia un lado. Mi mano se quedó grabada en su mejilla._

—_¿Pensaste alguna vez en mí? ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que yo no merecía esto? Claro, que sencillo es todo para ti. Para tú no sufrir me hiciste sufrir a mí. Eso sí está bien ¿no? Si yo sufro eso no importa, total ¿qué soy yo en tu vida? ¿Una muñeca a la que utilizaste cuando tú necesitabas sin importarte mis sentimientos? ¿Pensabas en ella cuando me hacías el amor a mí? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! —grité con toda la rabia que sentía y que Edward había multiplicado por mil con sus estúpidas excusas._

_A estas alturas mis mejillas ya estaban húmedas, en alguna parte de mi discurso había empezado a llorar. Pero no había prestado mucha atención a eso la verdad, estaba demasiado ocupada sacando todo lo que tenía dentro._

_Él se quedó callado como el cobarde que era._

—_Bella, no quiero perderte. Te necesito en mi vida —dijo tras varios minutos de silencio tan solo roto por mis sollozos._

_Esa afirmación me pilló con la guardia baja. ¿No quería perderme? ¿Me necesitaba? ¿Para qué?_

—_No veo para que puedas necesitarme, ahora ya tienes a tu novia oficial. _

—_¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! La amo, sí, pero… te necesito a ti también en mi vida. No me abandones por favor, sin ti no voy a poder sobrevivir, no me hagas esto, Bella. No me apartes de tu vida._

_Sin darme tiempo a contestar me besó aprisionándome entre la pared y él. _

_Y yo… no pude reaccionar. Si amaba a su novia ¿por qué me decía que no podía vivir sin mí? ¿Acaso podría llegar algún día a amarme? ¿Yo podría perdonar su traición y todas sus mentiras? _

_Cuando dejamos de besarnos estábamos jadeando por la falta de aire, Edward aún me tenía aprisionada entre la pared y él y me miraba muy intensamente. _

—_Dime la verdad, si me quedo a tu lado ¿podrás llegar alguna vez a quererme? _

_Él continuó mirándome sin responder hasta que yo cerré los ojos decepcionada. Su silencio lo decía todo. Él nunca iba a…_

—_Sí, te juro que a partir de hoy voy a intentar quererte —dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

_Le miré y pude ver decisión en sus ojos. Entonces lo decidí. _

_Iba a seguir a su lado y no me importaba si era como su amante. Lo único que importaba era conseguir que él me amara. Sabía que estaba actuando estúpidamente y con mi decisión dañaría a terceros pero no podía evitarlo. _

_Amaba a Edward Cullen más que a nada en este mundo. Haría lo que fuera por el simple hecho de que él me amara. Solo esperaba no estar equivocándome. _

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya me estaba besando de nuevo. _

_Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, la puerta fue abierta…_

—_Bells, me ha parecido oír gritos ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué tardas tan…_

_La última pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Edward y yo dejamos de besarnos y miramos hacia Fred. _

_Entonces pude ver en Fred a mí misma el día en que vi a Edward y Tanya besándose. Su corazón se acababa de romper… por mi culpa. _

_Entonces comprendí muchas cosas. Comprendí su actitud de los últimos años y me sentí un monstruo. _

—_Fred… —susurré._

_Él cerró los ojos. _

—_Bella, dime que te estaba besando a la fuerza y te juro que le mato a golpes. Dímelo, por favor…_

—_Fred… _

—_¡Dímelo! Me niego a creer que has vuelto a caer en sus brazos ¡me niego! ¡Así que dime que te estaba besando a la fuerza!_

—_Lo siento, Fred, pero no es así. Le amo y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo…_

_Fred apretó los puños y aún con los ojos cerrados vi como descendían lágrimas por sus mejillas. _

_Él se dio media vuelta y golpeó la puerta con un puñetazo. Entonces… echó a correr._

_Yo reaccioné y separé rápidamente a Edward de mí. Iba a ir tras él cuando Edward me sujetó del brazo._

—_¿A dónde vas? Déjale, lo superará._

_Yo le miré fulminantemente. _

—_Es mi amigo y esta vez no pienso permitir que me alejes de él. Ni de él ni de nadie. ¿Te queda claro? _

_Él asintió no muy convencido._

—_Y ahora me necesita, así que ¡suéltame!_

_Él me miró durante unos segundos pero me soltó. Y yo corrí tras Fred. Salí al campus en su busca y como si el cielo llorara por lo acontecido empezó a llover. Lo que dificultó que le encontrara. Pero lo hice. Estaba camino a su coche, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta él e impedí que subiera al coche poniéndome enfrente de éste._

—_¡Espera, Fred, hablemos!_

—_¡¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¡¿De cómo has vuelto a caer en sus redes? _

_Lo bueno de estar lloviendo y ser horario de clases es que el campus estaba vacío, por lo que nadie se percató de nuestra discusión._

—_Yo… —no sabía qué decir. _

_Acababa de descubrir que me quería, acaba de aceptar volver a ser la amante de Edward, acababa de romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo y simplemente no sabía qué decir._

—_¿Sabes, Bella, qué es lo que más me duele? —preguntó esta vez sin gritar. Pero lo dijo con un tono mucho peor… lo dijo con desolación y… decepción._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

—_Que toda mi vida esperé que te fijaras en mí como algo más que tu mejor amigo. Y cuando conociste a Edward reconozco que actué mal, me moría de celos y no podía veros juntos. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que si Edward era tu felicidad yo tenía que retirarme, dejarte ir. Porque si te amaba tu felicidad era lo único que importaba. Pero el otro día cuando viniste a mi casa y me contaste todo lo que te hizo ese cabrón todas las esperanzas que creí muertas resucitaron. Pensé que tal vez esta vez teníamos una oportunidad, ya que ese cretino jamás te mereció. Pensé que te darías cuenta de eso. Pero no… ¡maldita sea! ¡Volviste a caer en sus redes y eso es lo que más me duele! Yo puedo aceptar que no me ames, puedo aceptar que estés con otra persona, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que estés con un bastardo que no te merece._

_Yo no podía dejar de llorar, de mi boca no salía una palabra. La confesión de Fred me llegó muy hondo. Sin embargo… el amor que sentía por Edward era mayor._

_Y me odiaba por eso._

_Cerré los ojos decepcionada de mí misma._

—_Lo siento, Fred. Sé que tú no te mereces esto y créeme que yo no quiero hacerte sufrir. Pero lo que siento por Edward es algo que no puedo controlar. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser la otra? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta saber que el hombre que amo ya tiene dueña? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta sufrir? No, pero voy a darle otra oportunidad. Quiero que se enamore de mí. Él me dijo que intentará enamorarse de mí y…_

_Fred negó con la cabeza incrédulo ante mis palabras._

—_¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¿De verdad crees que él se pueda enamorar de ti algún día? Es un bastardo sin corazón que no le importó jugar con tus sentimientos. Personas así no cambian. ¡Por favor, Bella, abre los ojos! _

_Dicho eso se acercó a mí… y me besó._

_Él movía sus labios contra los míos desesperado porque mis labios reaccionaran pero yo no podía participar en ese beso. No le amaba._

_Así que aparté a Fred y volví a repetir la frase del millón._

—_Lo siento —me disculpé por última vez y salí corriendo de ahí como la vil cobarde que era._

_A lo lejos oí como gritaba:_

—_¡¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de mí? ¡Dame una oportunidad, por favor, Bella! ¡Él no te merece!_

_Sabía que tenía razón. Edward no me merecía, pero yo le amaba y eso para mí era suficiente. Además, yo tampoco merecía a Fred. Él era demasiado bueno y yo era la mujer que le había roto el corazón. Él se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo._

Y de eso ya pasaron un año y algunos meses. Me encontraba en mi último año de universidad. Apenas quedaba una semana para terminar la carrera.

Yo seguía siendo la amante de Edward, de hecho acababa de irse de mi cama para volver con su novia. Porque sí, ahora él y ella vivían juntos.

Y aún peor… estaban comprometidos. El día que me enteré estuve a punto de mandar a Edward a la mierda pero me dijo que el compromiso lo habían elegido los padres de ambos y como él ya iba a terminar la universidad tenía que empezar a sentar cabeza.

Yo le dije que para qué me quería a mí si se iba a casar, que este tiempo había sido un error, porque él jamás consiguió amarme pero él me dijo que aún lo seguía intentando. Y aquí estaba yo, como una estúpida esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

A veces lamentaba no haberle dado a Fred una oportunidad y mandar a Edward a la mierda. Pero rápidamente mi corazón me recordaba por qué lo hice. Amaba a Edward, no a Fred.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, no me importaba ir desnuda, total, estaba yo sola en mi apartamento. Sola, como siempre he estado.

Pues ya no tengo amigos, no tengo a mis padres. Solo le tengo a él y para él solo soy la mujer que calienta su cama. Porque sí, ya he perdido las esperanzas de que se enamore de mí. Si aún acepto ser su amante es porque espero un milagro que sé que no llegará, pero me niego a creer que Edward jamás podrá amarme. Me duele pensar en eso y por eso prefiero engañarme.

**Dos semanas después…**

Ya había terminado mi carrera, ahora me estaba tomando unas vacaciones después de tanto estrés. Ya que la última semana la tuve llena de exámenes, por suerte los aprobé con buena nota. Y ahora ya era licenciada en magisterio infantil. Estaba ansiosa por empezar a ejercer.

Siempre me gustaron los niños y por eso quise ser maestra. Y según iba encaminada mi vida tal vez mis futuros alumnos serían los únicos niños que yo llegaría a conocer. Porque el sueño de mi infancia de casarme y tener hijos estaba cada vez más lejos, por no decir que ya se había extinguido. Al igual que se había extinguido mi vida poco a poco.

Edward se había ido de vacaciones con su familia y… su novia. Iban a celebrar que los hermanos Cullen se habían graduado. Y yo me quedé aquí a esperarlo, a esperar su vuelta.

Suspiré.

Mi vida no podía ser más patética pero no podía quejarme, yo había tomado mis decisiones y ahora tenía que atenerme a las consecuencias.

Me tumbé en el sofá de la sala y prendí la tele, estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer. Había pensado en ir a la playa pero estaba lloviendo, así que mis planes se habían arruinado. Habría llamado a algún amigo si tuviera, pero como no tengo aquí me encontraba haciendo zapping para pasar el rato.

Estaba por cerrar la televisión cuando el último canal que había puesto me dejó petrificada. Salía Edward en la tele junto a su novia. En una iglesia, vestidos de novios. Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y una deslumbrante sonrisa y él con un traje negro que hacía resaltar su belleza.

Y entonces quise morirme. Él me había engañado… nuevamente. Él no se había ido de vacaciones se había ido para casarse. Y no me lo había dicho. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué nunca iba a enterarme? ¿Acaso no merecía que al menos me avisara para estar preparada para este duro golpe emocional?

Entonces dejé de pensar, dejé de sentir y me quise morir. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Sentí como mi visión se nublaba y algo húmedo empezó a resbalar por mis mejillas pero estaba tan en shock que no le di importancia. Las palabras de la tele eran lo único que rompía el silencio en mi apartamento…

"_La familia Cullen y la familia Denali por fin se han unido de todas las maneras posibles. Antes les unía la amistad y los negocios que compartían. Y ahora con el matrimonio de sus hijos se convirtieron en familia. Esa pareja ya se veía venir desde hacía tiempo, un noviazgo tan perfecto solo podía terminar en boda. Desde aquí les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, las empresas Cullen y Denali siempre han sido muy exitosas y reconocidas. Y con la nueva unión los lazos entre ambas familias se fortalecerán…"_

Dejé de escuchar y apagué la televisión. La rabia por sentirme nuevamente traicionada hizo que lanzara el mando contra la televisión, el impacto fue tal que la televisión se rompió. Y no me importó. De hecho empecé a destruir mi apartamento, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.

Y así lo hice, rompí todo lo que tenía. Rompí las ventanas, rompí los muebles, rompí las paredes, rompí todo. Al igual que él me rompió a mí. Y al igual que a él no le importó destrozarme a mí tampoco me importó destrozar mis muebles. Porque para él yo solo fui un mueble más, un juguete más y ahora al fin lo comprendía.

Él jamás me amaría porque yo no significaba nada en su vida. Nada más era una muñeca a la que utilizaba. Al fin entendí la metáfora de mi vida. Al igual que a mí no me importó destruir los muebles, a él no le importó destruirme porque yo valía lo mismo que un mueble: nada.

Y después de tantos años me di cuenta. Me di cuenta de que había estado viviendo en un mundo de mentiras que yo misma creé. Todos me dijeron que él nunca me amaría aún así decidí ignorarles porque pensé que los cuentos de hadas existían.

Sus propios hermanos me lo dijeron, hablaron conmigo, advirtiéndome, pero les dije lo mismo que le dije a Fred. Amaba a Edward e iba a hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que él me amara también.

Una risa histérica brotó de mí, qué ridículo sonaba solo pensarlo. ¿Él? ¿Amarme a mí? Por favor… eso tan solo era un chiste, el chiste de mi vida.

Entonces tomé una decisión. La muerte era mi única vía de escape. No quería sufrir más. Ya no me importaba nada. Nadie me echaría de menos. Nadie. ¿Quién puede echar de menos un mueble? Edward seguramente encontraría otra estúpida que le sirviera de puta, lo único que fui yo para él.

Entre todo el desorden busqué las llaves del coche y bajé en estado zombi hasta el aparcamiento. Me metí dentro del coche y arranqué. Empecé a pensar en un buen lugar para terminar con esta agonía sin causar víctimas. Entonces recordé un precipicio al cual se podía acceder con el coche y no tuve que pensarlo más, inmediatamente me dirigí hacia ahí.

Pronto lo tuve delante de mi vista. No había más coches por ahí. Solo tenía que volver a arrancar el motor e ir hacia delante y el coche caería por el precipicio. Solo eso y mi dolor terminaría. El precipicio no era muy profundo pero lo suficiente para no volver a abrir los ojos.

Ese pensamiento me hizo tomar el valor y arrancar. Aceleré hacia delante y caí. De repente todo se hizo negro.

**6 meses después…**

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, una luz cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Un médico por favor! —gritó una voz demasiado familiar.

Bree.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una voz varonil que nunca había escuchado.

—¡Se ha despertado, ha abierto los ojos y se ha movido!

Entonces sentí como alguien empezaba a tomarme el pulso. Volví a abrir los ojos y vi que me encontraba en un hospital. Vi al tipo que me estaba revisando, era un médico. Y vi a Bree.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? O aún mejor ¿qué hacía yo aquí? Entonces recordé… y me maldije por ser tan estúpida por hacer todo mal. ¡Ni mi muerte supe hacerla bien!

Empecé a llorar y a moverme histérica en la cama ya que quería bajar y no me dejaban, decían que tenía que tumbarme pero yo no quería. Solo quería volverlo a intentar pero esta vez sin fallos.

Bree empezó a llorar al ver mi actitud pero yo estaba demasiado histérica como para darme cuenta, solo quería terminar lo que empecé. El médico llamó a una enfermera y me sedaron.

Desperté horas después, ya de noche pues la luz de la luna se colaba en la habitación. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Bree sentada en un sillón a mi lado. Tenía la vista pérdida en algún punto de la habitación, pero podría jurar que no estaba viendo realmente nada.

—¿Bree? —la llamé.

Ella reaccionó y me miró. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Bella…

Se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló en el suelo mientras me cogía la mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Yo giré mi vista hacia la ventana y miré la luna.

—Como una basura que debería haber muerto. No entiendo cómo me salvé.

Sentí que Bree me soltó la mano y la miré. Y vi que me miraba con rabia pero a la misma vez con una profunda tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Acaso pensaste en el dolor que causaría tu muerte? ¿Acaso pensaste en las personas que te queremos? ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Si hubieras muerto juro por Dios que no sé que habría sido de mí. Te juro y no miento cuando te digo que hubiera sido capaz de matar a ese bastardo por destrozarte… —Bree no pudo continuar hablando ya que empezó a llorar y los sollozos la ganaron.

Al ver a mi amiga tan destruida por mí yo también empecé a llorar. A mí me habían hecho daño pero yo tampoco me había quedado atrás. Había dañado a todo aquel que me quería.

A Fred, a Bree y estaba segura que también a Diego. Las únicas personas que valían la pena en este mundo de mierda.

—¿Qué… qué me ha pasado? —logré preguntar después de calmar un poco mis sollozos, preferí cambiar de tema.

Ella me miró ya con sus lágrimas controladas, aunque éstas aún estaban en sus ojos nublándole la vista.

—Cuando te tiraste un ciclista estaba pasando por ahí, al ver el "accidente" llamó a emergencias. Te trajeron aquí pero habías recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y para esas alturas ya habías entrado en coma. Has estado seis meses en coma, Bella. Fue un milagro que te salvaras.

¿Un milagro? Más bien una maldición, pero esta vez omití el comentario, no quería volver a hacerla llorar.

Pero ella pareció entender mi mirada y cerró los ojos dolida.

—Sí, Bella, fue un milagro. Tú no mereces morir, aquí el único que tendría que morirse es ese bastardo de Cullen. Pero tú aún tienes muchas cosas por vivir. Si miras más allá de ese bastardo verás que hay un mundo fuera. Un mundo que te da la bienvenida para que sigas adelante. ¿Tanto te destrozó ese maldito que ya perdiste tu sueño de toda la vida? Siempre me dijiste que querías casarte y formar una familia, que ese era tu gran deseo. Cuando me contabas tus planes de futuro yo sonreía y te envidiaba. Sí, te envidaba porque tenías muy claro lo que querías que fuera tu vida, pero mírate ahora. No te reconozco Bella. Quiero recuperar a mi amiga, quiero a la Bella que amaba la vida y luchaba hasta el final. ¡Quiero recuperar a la Bella Swan que conocí, quiero de vuelta a mi mejor amiga!

Bree me abrazó llorando y yo le devolví el abrazo y en ese momento supe que tenía razón. El mundo no se acababa porque Edward Cullen no me amara. Si una puerta se me cerraba otra se abría, solo tenía que tener la voluntad de seguir adelante. Y por Bree, por mis amigos, pero sobre todo por mí misma lo pensaba hacer. Iba a pasar página.

Bree estuvo conmigo los días siguientes al despertar del coma, pero no solo ella sino también Diego. Ambos estuvieron a mi lado los seis meses que pasé en coma. Me estuvieron contando cómo fue que se enteraron.

Me contaron que ese día estaban viendo la televisión y vieron el mismo reportaje que yo, supieron que iba a necesitar apoyo y sin importarles que nuestra amistad se volvió a romper cuando volví con Edward vinieron a mi apartamento. Se asustaron al ver que no les abría y pensaron que tal vez había hecho alguna locura.

Así que Diego tiró la puerta de mi casa a base de patadas y cuando entraron se quedaron paralizados al ver todo destrozado. Empezaron a buscarme por todo el apartamento y al no encontrarme temieron lo peor. Empezaron a llamar a todos los hospitales hasta que dieron con el hospital en el que estaba ingresada. Y desde entonces Diego y Bree no se habían despegado de mí.

Quise preguntar por Fred, pero no me atreví y ellos tampoco le mencionaron. Le había hecho demasiado daño y tal vez era mejor así. No le culpaba por no venir a verme, no me lo merecía y lo sabía.

Dos semanas después me dieron de alta, Bree y Diego me invitaron (más que invitarme me obligaron) a quedarme en su casa y yo acepté más que encantada. En estos momentos lo que menos quería era volver a mi departamento para hundirme en mi soledad. Necesitaba a mis amigos más que nunca.

Yo sabía que necesitaba ayuda para superarlo y aunque mis amigos me ayudaban en gran forma, necesitaba ayuda profesional. Necesitaba ayuda para recuperar la salud mental que Edward me había arrebatado. Necesitaba volver a ser la misma Bella Swan de antes, la que amaba la vida y veía todo de color rosa.

Porque la Bella Swan que era ahora no me gustaba, odiaba la vida y veía todo de color negro. Y yo no quería ser así, quería recuperarme a mí misma.

Así que busqué en internet un buen psicólogo pero entonces recordé que Diego se había licenciado precisamente en psicología. Así que le pedí que me aceptara como paciente, él me preguntó si estaba segura. Que tal vez me sería más fácil abrirme con un extraño, pero para mí era todo lo contrario. Me sería más difícil abrirme con un extraño, me resultaba más fácil con un amigo. Él pareció entender mi punto de vista y aceptó y así me convertí en su primera paciente.

Le conté todo a Diego, le conté como me sentía, le conté cuanto amé a Edward, le conté como me odiaba a mí misma por amarle y no poder amar a Fred. Le conté cuanto lamentaba que el club ninja supersecreto se hubiera roto y todo por mi culpa. Le conté hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tenía que abrirme del todo si quería recuperarme y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Las sesiones con Diego me ayudaron mucho, me hicieron ver que la vida era algo muy valioso y había que disfrutarla. Lo peor que podíamos hacer era vivir amargados. Que nada ganábamos lamentándonos sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue, teníamos que seguir adelante y seguir buscando la felicidad. Porque tarde o temprano la felicidad tocaba a tu puerta.

Un día en una de nuestras sesiones surgió el tema de Fred, no es que antes no hubiera surgido, que sí, pero jamás profundizamos en el tema. Me resultaba muy doloroso.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Fred? —me preguntó mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta.

—Culpable. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo le herí una y otra vez y aún así él seguía ahí, apoyándome. Me odio por eso. Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle perdón… —lo último lo dije más para mí que para él.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Tal vez eso te ayudaría a quitarte ese peso de encima.

Levanté la mirada.

¿Disculparme con Fred? Pero si debía de odiarme, por eso es que no me visitó ni una vez en el hospital, ni siquiera me llamó en todo este tiempo. Estaba segura que era por eso que Diego y Bree jamás le mencionaron, no querían que supiera que Fred me odiaba.

—¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera me escucharía. Él me odia por todo el daño que le causé. Es por eso que vosotros no habéis querido decirme nada de él. Yo entiendo que me aborrezca y no quiera saber nada de mí, lo comprendí el día del hospital cuando no le vi y le entiendo…

—Espera, espera ¿estás hablando en serio, Bella? ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Yo asentí confundida.

—Bella, el motivo por el que Bree y yo no le hemos mencionado es porque nosotros tampoco sabemos de él. Ese también es el motivo por el que no estuvo en el hospital mientras estuviste en coma, él no se ha enterado que estuviste al borde de la muerte, Bella. Después de terminar la universidad él nos contó a Bree y a mí que necesitaba olvidar, pero que necesitaba estar solo y se marchó. Nos dijo que cuando estuviera preparado nos buscaría, pero que de mientras necesitaba estar solo para sanar. No hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él, pero ten por seguro que si hubiera sabido lo que pasó él habría estado a tu lado. Le conoces Bella y sabes que jamás te abandonaría.

—Pero yo le hice mucho daño… —susurré incrédula por la nueva información.

—Bella, tú le conoces desde niños. Recuerda por todo lo que habéis pasado ¿de verdad piensas que él te abandonaría en tu peor momento?

Entonces lo tuve claro. No. Fred no era ese tipo de personas. Ahora estaba segura que si él hubiera sabido lo sucedido habría estado ahí para mí como lo estuvieron Bree y Diego.

—Tienes razón, Diego. Sé que no has vuelto a saber de él, pero… ¿no te dijo al menos a dónde se iba?

Diego sonrió y en sus ojos se reflejó un brillo de esperanza.

—No, no me dijo donde iría… —eso me entristeció —pero sospecho donde puede estar. ¿Recuerdas el pueblo donde él y Bree iban a veranear con sus padres todos los veranos?

Hice memoria y recordé. Él amaba ese sitio. Era un pueblo muy pequeño pero muy tranquilo.

—Sí, ¿era en Forks, no?

Él asintió.

—Sí, el amaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba ese lugar. Siempre dijo que era un lugar perfecto para desconectar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, cuando hablaba de Forks me hacía sentir ganas de conocer el lugar, según sus descripciones era el lugar idóneo para vivir —dije sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar todo lo vivido con Fred y entonces tomé una decisión—. Voy a hacer un viaje.

Diego sonrió y su sonrisa se me contagió. Volvería a ver a Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: …y por eso decido olvidarte**

"_No valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos" _

Necesitaba hacer este viaje, necesitaba pedirle perdón para poder seguir con mi vida.

Ese día, después de la sesión, organicé todo. Bree me ayudó a preparar la maleta mientras Diego sacaba mi pasaje de avión. Sería un viaje largo. De Chicago a Seattle y de Seattle a Forks. De Chicago a Seattle iría en avión y ya de Seattle a Forks cogería un taxi.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me encontraba dentro del taxi que me estaba llevando a Forks. Era cierto que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta sí estaría aquí pero algo dentro de mí me decía que sí, que me guiara por mis presentimientos.

Bree me dio la dirección de la casa de veraneo de sus padres, así que le pedí al taxista que me dejara en esa dirección.

Al bajar del taxi me quedé asombrada al ver la hermosa casita que tenía enfrente. Puede ser que no fuera una mansión, pero era acogedora y hermosa. Sin duda era muy parecida a la casa de mis sueños.

Llamé al timbre y esperé.

Pero nadie abrió la puerta, volví a tocar y entonces empecé a oír ruidos dentro de la casa. Entonces supe que Fred sí estaba ahí y me sentí feliz por ello.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa ¿cómo reaccionaría al verme? ¿Me echaría a patadas de su casa o me dejaría entrar para que hablemos?

Pronto lo averiguaría.

En cuestión de segundos Fred abrió la puerta y yo me quedé sin aliento. Estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Pero una capa de tristeza enmarcaba su rostro.

—¿Bella? —preguntó asombrado.

—Hola, Fred —le dije con una sonrisa tímida. Aún temía que me echara a patadas de su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No quise molestarte, yo solo… —dije rápidamente, parecía que no le había gustado mi visita.

—No, no, no me malinterpretes. Me alegra verte, pero me sorprende.

Oh, ¿se alegraba de verme? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Vine a disculparme. ¿Podemos hablar?

Él me invitó a pasar a su casa y le conté todo. Le dije que me arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso cuando me advirtió sobre Edward. Esperaba que me echara en cara mis errores o que me dijera "ya te lo dije", sin embargo de sus labios no salió una sola palabra recriminatoria.

Todo lo contrario, me dijo que lo sentía mucho por mí. Y me dio todo su apoyo. Cuando se enteró de mi intento de suicidio casi tuve que darle un sedante para que se tranquilizara y me hizo jurarle que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Maldijo a Diego y Bree por no avisarle de lo sucedido, pero luego recordaba que era él el que había perdido contacto con el mundo voluntariamente y entonces se maldecía a sí mismo porque dijo que fue un mal amigo al no estar ahí cuando le necesitaba.

Yo intenté calmarle diciéndole que él no tenía la culpa de nada, si alguien tenía la culpa de algo era Edward, pero por supuesto la mayor culpable era yo misma. Yo tomé mis decisiones. Fueron erróneas, sí, pero fueron mis decisiones. Y como dicen de los errores se aprende. Y eso me sucedió a mí.

Luego de eso hicimos las paces y volvimos a ser los mejores amigos. Recuperamos nuestra amistad. Y para eso Fred me invitó a pasar unas vacaciones en su casa, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Yo por supuesto acepté.

Fred y yo siempre teníamos planes para todos los días. Fred hizo lo que nadie consiguió. Me devolvió las ganas de vivir y me hizo volver a sonreír. Fue él quien recuperó a la Bella Swan de antes.

Volví a vivir, volví a sentir, volví a reír, volví a ser yo misma.

El tiempo que pasaba con Fred era maravilloso, y poco a poco fui sintiendo por él algo más que amistad. Una noche ambos nos encontrábamos en su jardín viendo las estrellas mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales…

—¿Recuerdas cuando en el colegio te llamaban Fred el friki?

Fred hizo una mueca.

—Sí… —contestó sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

—¿Recuerdas que al día siguiente Riley apareció con un ojo morado?

Fred asintió.

—Sí, nunca supe qué le pasó. Solo sé que desde entonces nunca más volvió a molestarme ni sacarme estúpidos apodos.

Yo sonreí. Yo sí sabía por qué Riley apareció con el ojo morado y no volvió a molestarle. Ese fue un secreto de nuestro club ninja supersecreto. Ya iba siendo hora de que Fred se enterara.

—Después de que en el colegio empezaran a llamarte así Diego, Bree y yo abrimos una "investigación" —dije haciendo comillas en el aire—. Pues bien, descubrimos, a través de Jessica Stanley, que Riley había sido quien había empezado a difundir ese tonto apodo, así que le buscamos en el patio y Diego le amenazó con que dejara de molestarte. Riley se puso bravucón y le dijo que qué pensaba hacer al respecto si no dejaba de molestarte y entonces Diego le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo y le dijo: "_esto haré al respecto, si vuelves a molestarle atente a las consecuencias_" —dije citando las palabras exactas de Diego, jamás se me olvidó esa escena, fue muy divertido ver a Riley asustado ante la amenaza de Diego.

Empecé a reírme ante la cara de asombro de Fred. Entonces el rostro de Fred pasó de asombro a entendimiento.

—¡Ahora entiendo por qué ese día me dejasteis de lado en el patio!

Nuevamente empecé a reír ante el descubrimiento de Fred.

—Sí, recuerdo que pensaste que ya no queríamos ser tus amigos y luego para que nos perdonaras por dejarte abandonado en el patio entre Bree y yo te preparamos una tarta.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo esa tarta. Aún no me he quitado ese sabor amargo —esta vez fue su turno de reír.

—¡Hey! —exclamé haciéndome la ofendida mientras le pegaba juguetonamente en el hombro.

Bree y yo jamás habíamos preparado una tarta y nos confundimos a la hora de ponerle azúcar, en vez de azúcar le pusimos sal. Aunque la tarta resultó un desastre Fred nos perdonó.

Al final terminé uniéndome a sus risas, ambos nos mirábamos aún entre carcajadas. La luna nos alumbraba y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Era una noche mágica. Y entonces como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara Fred dejó de reír y acercó su rostro al mío lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de alejarme.

Pero yo no me alejé. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que yo parecía igual de deseosa de que ese beso sucediera tanto como él.

Y así nos fundimos en un beso mágico.

Esa noche me entregué a él. Y por primera vez sentí lo que era hacer el amor. Y comprendí que con Edward solo tuve sexo, nada más.

Fred fue muy dulce y cariñoso. Incluso me pidió perdón si hacia algo mal ya que era su primera vez, eso me sorprendió. Él al notar mi sorpresa rió y me contestó: _"¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños dijimos que nuestra primera vez sería con la persona que amaramos?_" Yo asentí y él añadió: "_Quise cumplir mi promesa_".

Esa noche hicimos el amor muchas veces, pero para nosotros nunca era suficiente. Nunca nos cansábamos del otro. Lo hicimos en todos los lugares posibles durante los siguientes días. En el jardín, en el sofá, en la mesa de la cocina, en la lavadora, en la cama, en la bañera, ¡hasta en el suelo!

Parecíamos animales pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó, estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

La misma noche que me entregué a él me pidió ser su novia y yo por supuesto acepté. Mis vacaciones se convirtieron en un año sabático en la casa de mi novio. Él también se tomó un año sabático para estar conmigo. El dinero no era problema, yo había heredado una gran suma de dinero por la muerte de mis padres y Fred procedía de una familia adinerada. Así que podíamos tomarnos el lujo de tomar un año sabático.

Cuando les contamos a Bree y Diego la noticia de que estábamos saliendo Bree casi nos deja sordos del chillido de emoción que pegó. Fred y yo les teníamos en altavoz, al igual que ellos a nosotros ya que volvimos a conversar como lo hacíamos antaño. Los cuatro juntos.

Prometimos que en Navidad nos reuniríamos todos juntos. Si por Fred y mí hubiera sido nos hubiéramos reunido antes pero Bree había empezado a trabajar de veterinaria y no podía dejar el trabajo tirado y Diego no pensaba dejarla sola. Además, él también encontró trabajo en un hospital, era el psicólogo del hospital general de Chicago. Fred y yo estábamos muy orgullosos de ellos, al fin tenían el trabajo de sus sueños.

Por eso acordamos vernos en Navidad sí o sí. Y así pasaron los meses hasta que llegó la fecha que tanto esperábamos. Hoy Bree y Diego llegarían. Y Fred y yo no podíamos estar más felices.

Fred y yo preparamos la cena juntos. Él no era ese tipo de hombre que esperaba que su mujer lo hiciera todo, no, él ayudaba en la casa lo mismo que yo. Nos repartíamos las tareas. Sin duda Fred era el hombre perfecto. El hombre del que debí enamorarme desde el principio.

Pero como dicen en el corazón no se manda y mi corazón me traicionó al enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Pero al menos pude ver a tiempo mi error, aunque lo comprendí de la peor forma vi la gran equivocación que era mi vida. Y pude cambiar mi suerte a tiempo. Tuve suerte de que Fred me aceptara de vuelta en su vida después de todo el daño que le hice.

Sin duda Fred era un regalo del cielo. Y ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con Bree, el que yo hubiera sobrevivido después de mi intento de suicidio era un milagro.

La vida me sonreía por primera vez.

Esa noche llegaron Diego y Bree. Cenamos entre bromas y recuerdos de nuestra infancia. Diego y Bree nos felicitaron nuevamente por nuestro noviazgo. Cuando la cena terminó les llevamos a la habitación de invitados, iban a pasar aquí todas las fiestas.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy felices. Pero el mejor día de todos fue en año nuevo. Después de comernos las uvas y que acabáramos de entrar en año nuevo, Diego y Fred se arrodillaron delante de nosotras.

Los chicos nos pidieron matrimonio.

—Bella, eres la mujer que amo desde que era un niño. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—Bree, te amo con todo mi corazón. No concibo la vida sin ti ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

A Bree y a mí nos faltó tiempo para abalanzarnos encima de los chicos en un efusivo abrazo, provocando que todos cayéramos al suelo riendo.

Ambas aceptamos y nos comimos a besos a nuestros novios, bueno, mejor dicho, prometidos.

Más tarde nos contaron entre bromas que temían que les dijéramos que no y que por eso el deseo que pidieron en año nuevo fue que les dijéramos que sí y su deseo se vio cumplido.

Mi deseo fue distinto.

_**Deseo de Fred: **__"Que Bella acepte ser mi esposa"_

_**Deseo de Diego: **__"Que Bree diga que sí"_

_**Deseo de Bree: **__"Que Bella sea feliz junto a Fred. Ambos se merecen lo mejor"_

_**Deseo de Bella: **__"Deseo ser feliz junto a Fred. Y que el club ninja supersecreto nunca más se vuelva a romper"_

Estuvimos hablando sobre la boda y coincidimos en que queríamos casarnos todos juntos. Es decir el mismo día y en la misma iglesia. Y así lo planeamos. La boda sería el cuatro de Abril. Decidimos poner esa fecha para que nos diera tiempo a organizarlo todo.

Bree y Diego decidieron mudarse definitivamente a Forks. Aunque ambos tenían su trabajo allá quisieron empezar desde cero aquí, todos queríamos que el club ninja supersecreto saliera adelante, y si cada uno hacia su vida en distintas ciudades sería un poco difícil por el trabajo y las cosas de la vida diaria. Por eso decidieron venirse aquí, a Forks. Ahora éramos vecinos.

El día de la boda llegó rápidamente. Tan solo invitamos a los familiares de Bree, Fred y Diego. Y a algunas de sus amistades. Fue una boda sencilla, pero perfecta.

Y ahora yo era la señora Tanner. Esposa de Fred Tanner. Y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Los cuatro hicimos una luna de miel a Hawái, fue simplemente maravilloso. Lo que no me esperaba es que al volver de la luna de miel lo hiciera embarazada.

Sí, lo descubrimos al mes de regresar. Yo tenía muchos mareos y no paraba de vomitar. Y la comida me sabía mal, lo único que mi estomago aceptaba eran huevos fritos. Fred se preocupó hasta el punto de llamar inmediatamente al médico y éste nos lo confirmó. Estaba embarazada.

Esa noche hicimos una fiesta para celebrarlo. Todos celebramos por el nuevo integrante del club ninja que estaba por nacer.

Así que de los cuatro yo fui la única que se tomó otro año sabático.

Forks era un sitio tan pequeño que no tenía ni clínicas veterinarias ni consultas de psicólogos. Así que Diego y Bree arriesgaron y abrieron sus propios negocios.

Y ambos negocios fueron un éxito. Hacían falta veterinarios y psicólogos en el pueblo. Y rápidamente se notó pues clientes era lo que no les faltaba, de hecho, les sobraban. Iban agobiados con tantos clientes que tenían.

Fred también encontró trabajo, pero como no quería despegarse de mí durante el embarazo trabajó en casa. Era lo bueno de ser informático, se podía trabajar desde cualquier lugar. Trabajaba para una empresa privada, Fred se encargaba de programarles los ordenadores y actualizar todas las versiones de Windows para que el trabajo en la empresa fuera más eficiente con todas las novedades que salían cada día.

También se especializaba en recuperar datos, pues había veces que le llevaban ordenadores que se habían estropeado y guardaban datos muy importantes. Y Fred era una de las pocas personas que sabían cómo recuperarlos.

Poco a poco Fred se hizo la fama de ser todo un genio de la informática.

Y el tiempo volvió a pasar, pues éste nunca se detenía.

Y ahora me encontraba con nueve meses de embarazo y un esposo sobreprotector que me acompañaba a todas partes por miedo a que me pusiera de parto en cualquier momento.

El día tan esperado llegó. Me encontraba comiendo palomitas en el sofá mientras veía una película, pero el bol de palomitas se me volcó y cayó al suelo, me levanté para recogerlo y entonces lo sentí.

Acababa de romper aguas. Llamé inmediatamente a Fred, el cual acababa de ir un momento al baño. El pobre vino corriendo aún atándose el cinturón y al ver la situación sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas.

Me metió en el coche rápidamente mientras llamaba a gritos a Bree y Diego, los cuales oyeron los gritos perfectamente ya que éramos vecinos, y todos nos fuimos al hospital.

El parto fue doloroso, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena. Y así lo confirmé cuando, siete horas después de haber roto aguas y de un parto doloroso, tuve en mis brazos a mi pequeña bebé.

Era una niña hermosa. Había heredado mi cabello y mis ojos color chocolate, pero las facciones eran tan hermosas y perfectas como las de su padre. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

La llamamos Angela. Angela Tanner.

Angela se volvió la luz de nuestros ojos. Era una niña extremadamente hermosa, ya nos tenía a todos en las palmas de sus diminutas manos.

Una semana después me dieron de alta.

Me encontraba en el sofá después de haber recibido la visita de Bree y Diego, ambos acababan de marcharse porque ya era tarde, Fred les había acompañado hasta la puerta.

Una vez volvió se sentó a mí lado y me miró.

—Gracias —me agradeció y no entendí por qué.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —pregunté confundida.

—Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y darme una hija hermosa. Jamás imaginé que se pudiera ser tan feliz.

Yo sonreí.

—La única que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo. Aún a pesar de que te hice mucho daño me aceptaste de nuevo en tu vida, me devolviste las ganas de vivir y me hiciste feliz. Y me faltara vida para agradecerte que me hayas dado esta segunda oportunidad.

—Bella, no puedes seguir culpándote por todo. Errar es de humanos. Todos nos equivocamos. Tú con tus elecciones y yo con las mías. Yo decidí no luchar por ti, te cedí sin siquiera batallar por ti. Si hubiera luchado por ti tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y tú no habrías sufrido tanto, pero no lo hice. Fui un cobarde y pagué las consecuencias. Pues te perdí. Pero la vida nos quiso dar una segunda oportunidad y tenemos que aprovecharla. Como dicen lo pasado, pasado está. Así que ya no pienses más en el pasado, yo ya lo olvidé. Ahora solo me importáis tú y la niña. Sois mi vida ahora.

Él también era mi vida ahora y me dedicaría el resto de mi vida a demostrárselo.

Los meses volvieron a pasar rápidamente.

Angela ya tenía cinco meses y era la niña más hermosa que había visto. Hoy Bree y Diego nos habían sorprendido dándonos la noticia de que esperaban un bebé. Un integrante más al club ninja y solo por eso hicimos una fiesta de celebración.

Al año de haber nacido Angela yo empecé a trabajar en la escuela primaria de Forks. Ahora era la profesora Bella Tanner. Entre Fred y Bree cuidaban de Angela. Pues sí, ahora era Bree la que no trabajaba y guardaba reposo por su embarazo. Diego le había encargado a Fred a su esposa, ya que él no tenía la suerte de trabajar en casa.

Para nosotros era estupendo tener a Bree en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y ellos al contrario que Fred y yo sí quisieron saber el sexo del bebé. Un niño.

Incluso ya habían decidido el nombre: Ben.

La vida no nos podía ir mejor. Y volví a creer en los cuentos de hadas. Aunque el príncipe que amaba antaño resultó ser un sapo, pude comprobar que los cuentos de hadas y los príncipes sí existían. Tan solo tenía que ver a mi esposo y mi vida perfecta.

**Tres años después…**

—Bueno, gracias por venir. El motivo de la reunión es la próxima excursión que organiza el centro escolar. Será un viaje de tres días a Port Angeles, los dos primeros días los dedicaremos a ir a los museos y el último día llevaremos a los niños al parque de atracciones. Los padres que vayan a permitir que sus hijos vayan de viaje tienen que coger el formulario que está en el escritorio. Los que no, tendrán que traer a sus hijos al centro igualmente. Un profesor se encargara de ellos con otras actividades ¿alguna pregunta?

Me encantaba mi trabajo. Ahora mismo me encontraba en una reunión de padres en la que hablábamos de la próxima excursión que realizarían sus hijos. Yo era la tutora de esa clase y por eso me estaba encargando de todo.

Fred se quedaría con Angela, que ahora ya tenía cuatro añitos. Era una dulzura de niña.

Bree y Diego ya habían tenido su primer hijo. Ben y Angela se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Y a veces en broma decíamos que terminarían casándose. Nada nos alegraría más, pero por ahora solo eran hipótesis, pero quién sabe. La vida da muchas vueltas, sino que me lo digan a mí.

Un día no tenía nada y al otro tenía todo.

Respecto a la boda de nuestros respectivos hijos Fred refunfuñaba que él no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a nuestra bebé. Ni siquiera Ben. Decía que quien se atreviera a poner sus ojos en su nena pagaría las consecuencias. La actitud tan protectora de Fred nos causaba risa, pues en el fondo sabíamos que él jamás se interpondría a la felicidad de Angela. Pero era divertido ver su faceta protectora.

Organicé todo con Fred para irme de excursión con los niños de mi clase mientras él se quedaba cuidando a Angela. Llevaría a una clase de veinte alumnos, que contaban con las edades entre seis y siete años. Nos acompañaría otra profesora, la maestra Victoria. Ella también llevaría a su clase, pero cada maestra se haría cargo de sus respectivos alumnos.

Al igual que yo me encargué de informar a los padres de los niños de mi clase, ella hizo lo mismo con los de su clase.

Estaba terminando de preparar mi maleta cuando Angela entró corriendo a mi habitación y me abrazó, su cabecita apenas me llegaba a la cintura.

—Mami, no te vayas, por favor —me suplicó sin soltarme.

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, solo serán unos días. Además, papá estará contigo. Y también la tía Bree y el tío Diego, podrás jugar con Ben, cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya estaré de regreso.

—¿Me lo prometes? —me preguntó con su dulce voz.

—Te lo prometo, además te traeré un regalo ¿de acuerdo, princesa?

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, yo quiero un regalo! ¿Qué me vas a traer, mami? —me preguntó emocionada.

—Es sorpresa, cariño.

—Jooo… ¡pero yo quiero saberlo! ¿Cuándo te vas, mami? ¿Te vas ya?—preguntó ansiosa.

Yo sonreí internamente y me hice la dolida.

—Vaya, así que ahora quieres que me vaya —dije con el tono más dramático del que fui capaz.

—Sip, porque cuanto antes te vayas antes me traes mi regalo —dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba jugando. Era una niña muy inteligente para su edad.

Yo no aguanté más y me eché a reír, mi hija se unió a mis risas. Pero no me esperaba que Fred también se uniera a nuestras risas.

Me giré y le vi en el marco de la puerta mirándonos sonriente.

—Princesa ¿por qué no vas un rato a casa de los tíos? Estoy segura que Ben te está esperando para jugar, así yo ayudo a mamá para que se vaya antes y te puedo traer tu regalo lo antes posible ¿qué dices?

Angela se emocionó y asintió.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió antes de salir a casa de Ben.

Yo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—Así que ahora tú también quieres que me vaya ¿no? —pregunté con tono juguetón.

Él cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia mí rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y me susurró al oído:

—Claro que no quiero que te vayas, pero de alguna forma tenía que conseguir tiempo para los dos antes de que te vayas. Te voy a extrañar demasiado…

—No más que yo… —dije y me giré para atrapar sus labios entre los míos.

Hicimos el amor como despedida, aunque solo me fuera por unos días para nosotros sería una eternidad, desde que estábamos casados nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados.

Después de despedirnos a "nuestra manera" él me ayudó a preparar todo y me llevó en coche hasta el colegio. Los niños ya estaban afuera esperando el autobús. Yo me despedí con un beso de Fred y me reuní con Victoria.

No sabía por qué pero tenía un raro presentimiento respecto al viaje a Port Angeles, pero pensé que solo era la nostalgia por separarme de mi familia.

Mi familia, qué bien sonaba esa palabra.

En el autobús Victoria y yo estuvimos hablando. Me contó que estaba casada con James y que tenían un hijo, Laurent. Yo también le hablé sobre mi familia. Victoria era una mujer joven, de mi edad más o menos, parecía muy agradable.

Me contó que lo suyo con James fue amor a primera vista y me alegré por ella. Si tan solo todos tuviéramos la suerte de enamorarnos a primera vista de la persona correcta este mundo sería un poco mejor.

Una vez llegamos nos instalamos en el hotel. El primer día fuimos a la mitad de los museos que teníamos planeado visitar y el segundo día terminamos la visita a todos los museos.

El segundo día decidí hacer una escapada al centro comercial, pues el primer día fue Victoria la que salió a recorrer Port Angeles por la noche y yo me quedé cuidando a los niños. Y de paso aproveché para llamar a casa y pude hablar con Angela, me estuvo contando lo que hizo en el día y luego me pasó con Fred. Ahora era mi turno de salir pues mañana después del parque de atracciones ya volvíamos directamente a Forks.

Entré al centro comercial de Port Angeles y fui a una tienda de series de televisión en busca del regalo para Angela. Sabía que Angela amaba "Código Lyoko" así que le compré todas las temporadas. Continué mirando y encontré la serie completa de "Oliver y Benji" y recordé mi infancia. Era la serie que solía ver por las tardes a la hora de la merienda, recordé con añoranza que por aquella época mis padres aún estaban vivos y a veces me acompañaban para ver la serie por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Y solo por eso, por los buenos momentos decidí comprar también la serie. Estaba segura que a mí hija le gustaría, podría verla con Ben ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano.

Pagué las series infantiles y me dirigí a una tienda de ropa. Quería aprovechar y comprar algo para todos.

A Fred le compré unas cuantas camisas del estilo que a él le gustaban y unos cuantos vaqueros, me aseguré de que compraba la talla correcta y lo metí a la cesta. Luego fui a la sección de niños y le compré a Angela un par de vestidos y algunos conjuntos muy monos.

Y por último fui a la sección de ropa de mujer y sucedió algo que no me esperaba. Sucedió algo que no lo vi venir y me dejó descolocada.

Alice Cullen se encontraba ahí.

Y ella también se percató de mi presencia y me miró, por sus ojos pasó el reconocimiento y también pude distinguir culpabilidad en su mirada.

—Bella… —susurró.

¿Qué debía hacer? Mi primer impulso fue huir de ahí, no quería reencontrarme con mi pasado. Pero otra parte de mi cerebro me decía que yo ya había pasado página y no tenía por qué huir.

—Alice —dije a modo de saludo y empecé a mirar la ropa de mujer intentando ignorarla. Aunque sinceramente no podía concentrarme ya que sentía su penetrante mirada puesta en mí.

Si bien era cierto que había decidido no huir tampoco podía conversar con ella como si fuéramos amigas o algo, pensar en ella como amiga resultaba raro. Siempre la vi como la hermana de Edward, la hermana de mi amante. Reconozco que me cayó bien en un principio, pero su hermano mató toda posibilidad de que entre ella y yo existiera amistad al convertirme en su amante y burlarse de mí tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo ser amiga de la hermana de la persona que destruyó tu vida? Era imposible.

Hubo un tiempo en que llegué a odiar a sus hermanos por callar la verdad. Si tan solo alguien me hubiera advertido que Edward no estaba libre, que yo solo era su juguete las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Pero luego miraba todo objetivamente y comprendía por qué no lo hicieron.

Lealtad, lealtad a su familia. Edward era su hermano y yo solo una desconocida.

Entendía su punto pero no lo compartía. Yo jamás hubiera callado algo así por muy hermano que fuera mío. Mi conciencia estaba primero, pero supongo que no todos pensamos igual.

Con el tiempo dejé de odiarles por guardar silencio, pero no les perdoné. Y aunque cuando supe toda la verdad ellos mismos me dijeron que era un error volver con Edward, sus advertencias y consejos llegaron tarde. Yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de Edward. Si me hubieran advertido a tiempo, todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero ya de nada servía lamentarse.

Estaba distraída en mis pensamientos cuando sentí la mano de Alice en mi muñeca, giré mi vista hacia ella y vi como estaba llorando silenciosamente, sin previo aviso me abrazó.

Yo me quedé estática y no respondí su abrazo.

—Oh, Bella, me alegra tanto verte. Pensé que no volvería a verte y mucho menos así…

Alice al notar que no correspondí su abrazo se alejó.

—¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté levantando una ceja.

—No sé, te ves bien, vuelvo a ver en ti a la Bella Swan que conocí nada más llegar a la universidad. Incluso pareces feliz, me alegro que el tiempo haya sanado las heridas que te infringió mi hermano.

—El tiempo hace milagros —añadí seca ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera aún lamentándome por qué Edward solo me utilizó?

Ya lo había superado.

—Eso veo —contestó con una sonrisa sincera—. Bella, me encantaría poder hablar contigo sobre cosas que quedaron en el aire en el pasado, necesito explicarte tantas cosas. Bueno, necesitamos, mis hermanos también querrán hablar contigo. Aunque no lo creas te extrañamos todos estos años.

—Alice, no creo que sea lo mejor —me negué rápidamente, lo que menos me apetecía era reunirme con algún miembro de la familia Cullen.

—Por favor… —me suplicó con tal intensidad que algo dentro de mí me impidió seguir negándome.

Además, yo ya había superado y dejado todo atrás ¿qué mal podía hacerme reunirme con ellos? Tal vez incluso me ayudara a cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida. El capítulo de los hermanos Cullen.

Así que acepté.

Alice me invitó a su casa, cuando la vi me sorprendió. Era muy bonita pero pequeña en comparación a la mansión en la que vivía antes. Pero no le di mucha importancia, supuse que tal vez se había cansado de lujos ostentosos y prefería algo más discreto.

Entramos a la casa y me invitó a un café mientras esperábamos a sus hermanos, les llamó para avisarles de que tenía una sorpresa.

Yo no había preguntado por Edward y ella tampoco lo había mencionado, supuse que era mejor así.

Sus hermanos al llegar palidecieron al encontrarme ahí, casi pude jurar que durante segundos parecieron estatuas de mármol por lo petrificados que se quedaron.

Alice les explicó que se había encontrado conmigo en el centro comercial y que me había invitado a su casa para hablar y aclarar las cosas del pasado.

Todos nos reunimos en el salón, frente a la chimenea, mientras apoyábamos nuestras tazas de café en la mesita de café que estaba a la altura de nuestras rodillas.

Ninguno parecía saber cómo empezar la conversación hasta que Rosalie decidió empezar.

—¿Cómo has estado, Bella?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida estos años? —preguntó esta vez Jasper y pude notar que todos tenían temor a mi respuesta.

Rodé los ojos internamente. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué les confesara que estos años viví en la miseria pensando en Edward y estando en estado zombi?

—Me casé, tuve una hija y soy profesora. Supongo que lo normal.

Mi respuesta pareció aliviarles e incluso me pareció distinguir admiración y felicidad en sus miradas al saber que lo superé.

—¿Y eres feliz? —preguntó esta vez Emmett. Me pareció raro ver a Emmett tan serio, el tiempo que le pude conocer era todo diversión, supongo que el tiempo y las circunstancias cambian a las personas.

—Sí, soy muy feliz.

Ante mi respuesta todos sonrieron. Me preguntaron más cosas sobre mi vida, me preguntaron quién era él, cómo era mi hija. Y les conté todo, necesitaba cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

Les conté que me terminé enamorando de Fred, mi mejor amigo y eso pareció sorprenderles, ellos jamás supieron que Fred me quería más que como amiga. Pero se alegraron. Les enseñé fotos de mi hija, pues siempre las llevaba en mi cartera para verla todos los días, y me felicitaron por tener una niña tan hermosa.

Les hablé de ella y mi esposo y todos parecían felices al oírme hablar de mi vida feliz.

Pero no fui la única que contó sobre su vida, ellos también me contaron de la suya.

Alice y Jasper se habían casado hace tres años, y Rosalie y Emmett hace cuatro. Ninguno de ellos había tenido aún hijos. Aunque lo habían intentado no lo habían conseguido.

—Y aunque me duela, tal vez sea mejor así, al menos por ahora. No quiero que mi hijo nazca cuando no puedo darle todo lo que necesita —exclamó Rosalie ante la mirada de advertencia de sus hermanos.

Algo me decía que esa mirada de advertencia tenía que ver con él, con el tema tabú de nuestra conversación.

Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie ante las miradas de sus hermanos—. Ella nos contó todo de su vida es justo que le paguemos con la misma moneda y le contemos lo que pasó.

—Pero no sé si sea lo mejor… —expresó Alice.

—¿Por qué? Ella ya lo ha superado y merece saber que la vida le cobró cuentas al cretino de nuestro hermano. Y que por sus estupideces toda la familia se vio afectada.

No entendía de qué hablaban. ¿La vida le había cobrado cuentas a Edward? ¿Cómo? ¿Y ellos se habían visto afectados? No entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas, Rosalie?

Rosalie empezó a hablar y sus hermanos suspiraron, dándole la razón en lo que había dicho anteriormente. Que yo merecía saberlo. Pero ¿saber qué?

—Bella, después de que Edward te traicionara casándose con ella la vida de Edward no fue fácil. Tanya resultó no ser la mujer perfecta que todos creíamos. Resultó ser una arpía sin escrúpulos cuya única intención fue engañarnos con los negocios y robarnos. Quedamos arruinados, Bella. Y no solo eso, también engañó a Edward durante su matrimonio con tantos hombres como pudo.

"Ahora toda la familia está pagando las consecuencias de su estupidez. Nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle, son buenas personas que no se merecían esto. Aunque ellos aceptaron de buena gana ese matrimonio fue porque en verdad pensaban que Tanya era una mujer que valía la pena y encima era hija de sus supuestos amigos. Ellos fueron los más decepcionados al descubrir la traición. Nuestro padre Carlisle entró en depresión después de que quedáramos arruinados. Trabajaron toda su vida para llegar donde estaban y ahora prácticamente estamos en la calle, no tenemos donde caernos muertos.

Edward juró y perjuró durante muchos años que Tanya era el amor de su vida por lo que nadie se imaginó lo que se avecinaba. A mis hermanos y a mí jamás no gustó pero era su elección así que aceptamos a Tanya por él.

Jamás pensamos que la familia Denali estaba arruinada y fingía estar bien económicamente para atarse a alguna familia adinerada y estafarles. Se aprovecharon de nuestra amistad de tantos años, traicionaron nuestra confianza. Los Denali nos estafaron, crearon empresas fantasmas en la que enviaban dinero negro, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta nuestro crédito bancario estaba en cero. Perdimos la casa, perdimos los autos, perdimos nuestras acciones, lo perdimos todo, Bella."

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba impactada. ¿Tanya resultó que no amaba a Edward después de todo?

Y entonces supe que el karma existía. Edward me dañó a mí y todo por una mujer que jamás le amó. Él jamás correspondió mi amor y después resultó que a él tampoco le correspondieron el suyo. La vida se encargó de cobrarle cuentas y de la peor manera. Y lo mejor de todo era saber que no me importó su suerte. Al igual que a él no le importó la mía.

Pero sí sentí cierta tristeza con su familia, ellos no eran culpables. Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Me estuvieron contando cómo hacían ahora para sobrevivir, todos estaban trabajando de sol a sol para salir adelante. Todos vivían en esa casita que yo pensé que solo pertenecía a Jasper y Alice. Todos excepto Edward. Según me contaron sus padres ahora vivían para el trabajo, ya apenas podían verlos. Y sobre Edward me explicaron que después de que los Denali les estafaron desapareció durante un tiempo, nunca supieron a dónde fue, solo saben que regresó cinco meses después y que ahora vive en un motel de mala muerte de Port Angeles.

Después de eso ellos quisieron disculparse por guardar silencio sabiendo la verdad.

—Bella, sé que fuimos injustos contigo al callarnos lo de Tanya, pero él era nuestro hermano y pensamos que nuestra obligación era con él. Además tú eras una completa desconocida en nuestras vidas, pero con el tiempo te cogimos cariño, te llegamos a considerar una hermana más. Fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que nadie se merecía lo que él te estaba haciendo a ti —explicó Alice.

—Fue por eso que el primer día que te conocí te traté mal, pensé que si eras el nuevo juguete de Edward me tocaría aguantarte, pensé que eras una más del montón que babeaba por mi hermano. Pero luego te conocí y cambié de opinión. Todos cambiamos de opinión al conocerte. Nos dimos cuenta que eras una gran persona y que no merecías lo que Edward te estaba haciendo. Pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando quisimos reaccionar, Edward te alejaba de nosotros por miedo a que te contáramos la verdad.

Oh, después de tantos años descubrí el por qué Rosalie me odiaba al principio…

Alice me cogió la mano y me miró.

—Bella, sé que no nos lo merecemos pero ¿crees que algún día puedas perdonarnos?

La miré a los ojos y pude ver la sinceridad que estos emanaban, al igual que sus palabras. Miré a los demás y vi la misma sinceridad en sus expresiones.

Y entonces lo supe, no podía guardarles rencor toda la vida. Si bien era cierto que desde hace años dejé de odiarles, siempre les guardé cierto rencor por su silencio. Pero ahora comprendía que ellos, al igual que todos, se equivocaron y estaban arrepentidos.

Además ¿quién era yo para guardar rencor cuando yo también cometí errores que dañaron a terceros? Nadie.

Entonces supe que mi corazón había perdonado a los hermanos Cullen.

Sonreí mirando a Alice y contesté.

—Ya os he perdonado, Alice, eso ahora forma parte del pasado.

Ante mis palabras los ojos de Alice brillaron y me abrazó.

Continuamos hablando un rato más hasta que oímos como alguien llamaba al timbre.

Jasper se levantó y fue a abrir.

Desde el salón no se escuchó de qué hablaban allá fuera, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada para que el calor de la chimenea no se perdiera, solo oímos como Jasper discutía con alguien.

Los hermanos Cullen se tensaron como si hubieran captado algo que yo no. Les miré confundida pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar la puerta del salón se abrió de forma tan brusca que todos nos levantamos como acto reflejo de nuestros asientos.

Y entonces le vi. Volví a ver a Edward Cullen después de tantos años. Edward tenía una expresión molesta y Jasper estaba detrás de él intentando que se marchara.

—¿Qué mierda os pasa a todos hoy? Estáis desaparecidos y ahora llego y ni siquiera me quieres dejar entrar, yo… —se calló abruptamente al verme.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron después de tanto tiempo y por primera vez ya no sentí mariposas en el estomago al verle, mi corazón no palpitó desenfrenado al verle.

Todo lo contrario, la presencia de Edward me fue indiferente. Edward había dejado de tener importancia en mi vida.

Edward, haciendo gala de su cinismo, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me abrazó.

—Oh, Bella, te estuve buscando durante tanto tiempo, pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Me alegro tanto de que ahora estés aquí, ya verás que ahora podremos ser felices…

Yo escuchaba todo incrédula. Yo ahora ya no era la misma persona débil que le aceptó en mi vida de vuelta hace años. Ya no era esa estúpida que pensaba que él era mi mundo. Había madurado y había comprendido que mi relación con Edward era enfermiza. No se puede amar a alguien que te daña día tras día.

Por eso le aparté de mí, ante su mirada desconcertada, y le abofeteé.

Él levantó su mano y la puso en su mejilla abofeteada.

Sus hermanos miraban la escena sorprendidos y pude ver como sonrieron cuando le abofeteé. Pero sus hermanos no tenían importancia ahora. Edward Cullen había regresado a mi vida y lo hacía pensando que yo seguía siendo la misma estúpida que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? —exclamé con incredulidad.

Él comprendió que yo no era la misma, comprendió que no era la misma mujer débil y manipulable que él conoció.

—Bella, las cosas no son como parecen, déjame explicarte. Chicos, dejadnos solos, tengo que hablar con Bella —pidió mientras señalaba la puerta a sus hermanos.

—No vamos a dejarte solos con Bella, ya suficiente la dañaste en el pasado —exclamó Rosalie molesta.

—¡He dicho que me dejéis a solas con ella, salid!—gritó exaltado.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para venir a darnos órdenes en nuestra propia casa? Vete y no vuelvas, deja en paz a Bella por una vez en la vida, ella ahora es feliz, no voy a permitir que tú le vuelvas a arruinar la vida —dijo Emmett mirándole desafiante.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Edward furioso mientras avanzaba hacia Emmett con intenciones de golpearle si no se retiraba.

Pero Emmett no se quedó atrás, parecía deseoso de golpear a Edward. Pero yo no podía permitir eso, ya no importaba si me quedaba a solas con él o no. Él nunca más podría volver a manipularme, él ya no era nada para mí. Y tal vez hablar con él serviría para cerrar el último capítulo doloroso de mi vida. Así que hablé.

—Está bien, Emmett, no te preocupes. Dejadnos solos.

Todos los hermanos de Edward me miraron sorprendidos.

—Bella ¿qué dices? Seguro que tratará de liarte… —intentó convencerme Emmett.

Todos asintieron dando a entender que estaban con Emmett, estaban sumamente preocupados de que volviera a caer en sus redes.

Yo sonreí por su preocupación. Y entonces me pregunté que cómo había podido guardarles rencor por tanto tiempo y entonces agradecí el encuentro con Alice en el centro comercial. Sin duda necesitaba hablar con ellos.

—Emmett, confía en mí —me giré para mirar al resto de sus hermanos y añadí—. Confiad en mí.

Ellos parecieron considerar mis palabras y asintieron. Salieron de la habitación y Edward rápidamente cerró la puerta y se giró hacia mí.

—Al fin nos dejaron solos, menos mal. Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Habla —contesté con voz neutra.

—Bella, si no te dije nada de la boda fue porque pensé que era mejor para ti que no te enteraras. Cuando volví a Chicago me llevé una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que ya no estabas en tu apartamento. Nadie supo darme razón de ti. Desapareciste de mi vida del día a la noche. Las noches sin ti fueron un infierno ¿por qué me hiciste eso, Bella? ¿Por qué desapareciste de mi vida?

Si pensaba que Edward no podía ser más cínico me equivocaba, cada día se superaba.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico, Edward? Después de todo lo que me hiciste ¿aún tienes el descaro de preguntarme que por qué desaparecí de tu vida? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara en mi apartamento a esperarte hasta que volvieras de tu luna de miel? ¿Para qué Edward? ¿Acaso tu esposa no te satisfacía que querías venir a buscar en mi cama lo que ella no te daba o qué? ¿Me estás reprochando que no estuve ahí para satisfacerte por las noches? Eres una escoria, Edward.

Él parecía impactado por mis palabras. Pero ¿qué mierda esperaba? ¿Qué me echara en sus brazos y le dijera lo mucho que me alegraba de verle? ¿Qué me volviera a convertir en su puta? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había esperado?

Al ver que aún seguía demasiado impactado por mis palabras decidí continuar.

—Y encima tienes el descaro de decir que pensaste que era mejor que no me enterara de tu boda ¿acaso pensaste que después de tu boda iba a seguir siendo tu amante? Si acepté ser tu amante durante tanto tiempo fue porque me prometiste que intentarías enamorarte de mí. Tanto tú como yo sabíamos que el día en que tú te casaras sería el día que yo te perdiera para siempre y nuestros caminos se separaran. Y eso sucedió.

Decidí omitir el hecho de que intenté suicidarme cuando me di cuenta de que lo había perdido para siempre, él no merecía saber de lo que fui capaz de hacer por él. Eso solo aumentaría su ego.

—¿Piensas que a mí me gustaba ser la amante? ¿La amante del hombre que amaba? ¡No! ¡Me sentía sucia, me sentía asqueada de mí misma por haber caído tan bajo! Pero aún así me aguanté y esperé como una tonta que te enamoraras de mí. Soporté todo eso simplemente por la ilusión de que algún día me quisieras. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que una persona como tú jamás podría querer a nadie de verdad. Porque no solo no me quisiste a mí, sino tampoco a Tanya. De lo contrario no la hubieras engañado conmigo. Y ahora, al fin, después de muchos años, comprendo que tú, Edward Cullen, no sabes lo que es amar. Porque simplemente tú nunca has amado.

Me sentí liberada al expulsar de mí todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Y entonces comprendí que este encuentro con Edward lo llevaba necesitando desde hacía mucho, necesitaba liberarme de mis demonios internos.

Si antes había pensado que Edward estaba enamorado de Tanya ahora me daba cuenta de que no. Pues cuando se ama no se destruye, cuando se ama no se traiciona, cuando se ama no se engaña. Por lo que tuve una revelación: Edward Cullen nunca se había enamorado, jamás había conocido el amor verdadero. Y sentí lástima por él.

Pues el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que pueda existir, pero en manos negligentes es un arma de destrucción masiva, pues el amor concede el poder para destruirte. Y eso es exactamente lo que me hizo Edward, me destruyó. Destruyendo así mi amor por él. Pues el amor es como una flor, hay que cuidarla y regarla todos los días para que ésta florezca y se haga más fuerte y si se descuida se marchita y muere. Pues eso le pasó a mi amor por él, murió.

Vi como Edward apretaba los puños rabioso.

—De todo lo que has dicho solo tienes razón en una cosa.

Yo le miré esperando que continuara.

—En lo único que tienes razón es en que nunca amé a Tanya, siempre te amé a ti, ese fue el motivo por el que cuando volví a ver a Tanya te pedí que no te marcharas de mi vida, estaba enamorado de ti pero por aquel entonces estaba ciego y confundí amor con deseo. Y deseo con amor. Tanya solo era un cuerpo bonito y yo estuve cegado tanto tiempo con ella que cuando tuve el amor enfrente de mis narices no fui capaz de reconocerlo. Y cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba tú ya habías desaparecido de mi vida. Te busqué durante cinco meses debajo de cada piedra pero no te encontré, parecía que la tierra te había tragado —¿entonces me estuvo buscando a mí los cinco meses que desapareció? Eso en el pasado me hubiera llenado de felicidad, pero ahora esa acción no significó nada, llegó demasiado tarde—. Pero ahora el destino nos ha reunido por una razón. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos, somos como una sola persona. Nuestro destino está junto. Ahora podemos ser felices —exclamó mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados por sus propias palabras.

¿De verdad pensaba que yo iba a volver con él? Sin duda los papeles se habían intercambiado, ahora el iluso era él.

—No, Edward. Lo nuestro ya no puede ser. Es demasiado tarde. Tus mentiras y traiciones destruyeron el amor que sentí por ti alguna vez. Ahora mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Por segunda vez en mi vida pude ver con mis propios ojos esa expresión. La expresión que indicaba que le había roto el corazón. Pero al contrario que la primera vez que vi esa expresión en Fred, esta vez no sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento por Edward.

—No hablas en serio, no puedes haberte olvidado de mí… —susurró como si tratara de convencerse.

Yo negué con la cabeza incrédula ante sus palabras.

—Hablo muy en serio, yo ya te superé. De hecho estoy casada felizmente y tengo una hija. Desde que desapareciste de mi vida las cosas me han ido mucho mejor.

El silenció duró varios minutos, el cual solo fue roto por el ruido de la chimenea.

—Déjale —exclamó de repente.

—¿Qué? —dije sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Deja a tu esposo y huyamos juntos. Yo te amo Bella y aunque lo niegues yo sé que me sigues amando, huyamos y seamos felices.

—No —dije firme—. Yo jamás dejaría a mi esposo, óyeme bien JAMÁS. Y aunque no lo quieras creer yo amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón. Incluso le amo más de lo que alguna vez te amé a ti. Él sí me ofreció un amor sincero, un amor puro y consiguió ganarse mi corazón… Y ahora será mejor que me vaya.

Dije agarrando mi abrigo y dirigiéndome hacia la salida, pero entonces Edward se arrodilló ante mí y me abrazó por la cintura mientras escondía su cara en mi estomago.

No hablaba, solo me sujetaba fuertemente impidiendo que me fuera.

Edward se veía destruido y estuve a punto de sentir lástima por él. A punto. Pero entonces recordé que él me dejó a mí mil veces más destruida. Y me sentí estúpida por compadecerme de él cuando él nunca se compadeció de mí.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? —pregunté ya frustrada.

Entre nosotros ya todo estaba dicho, aún así no me dejaba marchar.

—Solo quiero que me ames —confesó en un susurro.

Yo suspiré.

—Te amé durante demasiado tiempo, te amé cuando no lo merecías, te amé aún a pesar de que eso me destruía la vida y cuando al fin te supero y dejo de amarte ¿quieres que te ame? Ya es demasiado tarde, Edward. Tú, con tus acciones, conseguiste destruir el amor que sentí alguna vez por ti. Así que ahora ten un poco de dignidad y levántate.

Entonces sentí como algo caliente y mojado resbalaba por mi blusa.

Lágrimas. Edward estaba llorando. Y nuevamente no me importó, no sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento o lástima hacia él. Ésta era la primera vez que él lloraba por mí, pero ¿cuántas veces yo lloré por él? Tantas que perdí la cuenta. Era por eso que algo dentro de mí no me dejaba sentir lástima por él.

Sus lagrimas de cocodrilo no me afectaban. Tal vez hubieran afectado a la Bella débil de antes, pero no a la nueva Bella. Yo ya no era la misma Bella Swan que él destruyó.

Así que quité sus manos de mi cintura y me alejé. Él no se resistió. Me giré y abrí la puerta, cuando me disponía a marcharme definitivamente habló.

—Podríamos haber sido felices…

—Puede que sí, puede que no, ya nunca lo sabremos. Nuestros caminos ahora están separados y yo no voy a mirar atrás pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Y te aconsejo que tú hagas lo mismo, que sigas con tu vida.

Ahora ya sí estaba todo dicho. Cerré la puerta y por mi primera vez sentí que mi corazón ya estaba en paz, había expulsado definitivamente a todos mis demonios internos.

La era Edward Cullen había terminado completamente, ahora era una nueva era. Una nueva era al lado de mi familia y mis amigos.

**15 años después…**

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que aún no podía creérmelo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde comenzar.

Angela estaba de novia con Ben, esos niños se amaban. Y todos los miembros del club ninja no podíamos estar más felices.

Alice al ver la relación me preguntó que cómo podían ser novios si eran primos de sangre, yo me reí. Recordé que yo nunca le aclaré que Bree y Fred no eran hermanos de sangre, sino hermanastros.

La madre de Bree se casó con el padre de Fred cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, pero ambos eran hijos de sus matrimonios anteriores. La madre de Bree huyó de su primer esposo que la golpeaba, huyó con Bree para darle una vida mejor. Y así encontró la felicidad con el padre de Fred, el cual hacía unos años había enviudado. Alice se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba.

Y sí, Alice se convirtió en una amiga. Pero no solo ella, sino también Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

Después de volver de aquella excursión escolar pasaron dos meses sin tener noticias de los hermanos Cullen, un día se presentaron en mi casa. Querían conocer a mi hija y hablar conmigo.

Iniciamos una amistad desde cero. Donde Edward no pudiera estropearla. Por eso nuestra amistad empezó hace quince años.

Fred al verles en nuestra casa se desconcertó, pero no se sorprendió. Ya que nada más volver de la excursión le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Desde mi encuentro con Alice hasta mi reencuentro con Edward. Él me escuchó atentamente y me dijo que si eso había servido para poner fin a esa parte tan dolorosa de mi vida se alegraba.

Sin duda Fred era el hombre más perfecto que existía, siempre supo comprenderme.

Por eso cuando los hermanos Cullen nos visitaron él los recibió cordialmente. Ellos nos contaron sus planes de mudarse a Forks, pensaban que un pueblo pequeño podía ser próspero y así fue.

Jasper también se había licenciado en psicología y Fred le habló de Diego. Le aconsejó que le pidiera trabajo, Diego entrevistó a Jasper y vio que estaba cualificado. Ahora ambos eran socios y el trabajo les iba muy bien.

En cambio Alice y Rosalie habían estudiado diseño de moda y abrieron su propia boutique y fue todo un éxito. A veces Bree y yo nos pasábamos para echarles una mano.

Sobre Emmett solo puedo decir que consiguió el trabajo perfecto para él. Es como un niño grande jugando con otros niños más pequeños. Él es el profesor de educación física de los niños en el mismo colegio que yo, todos le adoran.

Emmett es muy feliz con su trabajo. En realidad todos lo somos, nos sentimos realizados.

Los hermanos Cullen consiguieron salir de su bache económico, ahora vuelven a ser personas de clase media gracias a sus esfuerzos. Sus padres Carlisle y Esme viven con ellos, ambos ya están jubilados.

Yo tuve el placer de conocerles y son excelentes personas, incluso llegué a considerarles unos padres. Todos decidimos no contarles quien fui yo en la vida de su hijo Edward, pensamos que era mejor no hacerles sufrir. Así que solo les dijimos que fui amiga de sus hijos en la universidad.

Recuerdo una vez en que estábamos teniendo una charla de chicas y Esme recordó a su hijo desaparecido y dijo que yo hubiera sido perfecta para él, todas nos tensamos y cambiamos de tema rápidamente.

Perfecta o no las cosas no pudieron ser. Tal vez en un mundo alternativo, en un mundo donde Edward fuera perfecto y no hubiera cometido tantos errores. En un mundo así seguramente él y yo hubiéramos encajado, pero no en éste. Pero quién sabe… tal vez en un mundo alternativo él y yo estábamos juntos y siendo felices. ¡Hasta podríamos ser vampiros! En un mundo alternativo todo puede pasar… pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que en este mundo, mi mundo, Edward y yo no podíamos estar juntos. Pues el amor desapareció, él lo destruyó. Y ahora el dueño de mi corazón era Fred.

El club ninja volvió a crecer. Fred y yo volvimos a tener hijos. Nuestro segundo hijo fue un niño, Alexander Tanner, aunque todos le llamamos Alex. Él salió idéntico a su padre. Su mismo cabello rubio y esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto amaba.

Cinco años después nacieron los mellizos. Leah y Seth Tanner. Los mellizos heredaron una mezcla entre el cabello de Fred y mío, por lo que su cabello es castaño claro tirando a rubio. Y sus ojos son de un azul claro hermoso.

Y tres años después a los mellizos tuve otra hija. Vanessa Tanner, aunque todos la llamamos Nessie.

Era completamente feliz, junto a mi esposo y mis cinco hijos. Fred, Angela, Alex, Leah, Seth y Nessie son la luz de mis ojos.

Pero Bree y Diego tampoco se quedaron atrás. Ellos también tuvieron tres hijos más. Jacob, Claire y Charlotte.

Sin duda desde nuestra llegada y la de los Cullen Forks tuvo un aumento de natalidad excesiva. Pues los Cullen también tuvieron hijos.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron unas gemelas hermosas, heredaron el cabello de Jasper y la hiperactividad de Alice. A veces Jasper se esconde en nuestra casa o la de Diego y Bree para que su familia no le encuentre, ya que sus hijas heredaron la pasión de Alice por las compras y siempre suelen arrastrarle.

Pobre… a veces nos compadecemos de él y le escondemos en nuestra casa.

Y hace unos cinco años Alice tuvo a Kevin, su primer hijo varón. Y para alivio de Jasper no parece haber heredado el amor por las compras como el resto de sus hijas, Kevin es más tranquilo como su padre. Y ahora Jasper ya tiene más excusa para no acompañar a Alice y las gemelas de compras, pues se queda cuidando a Kevin y asunto solucionado.

Y Rosalie y Emmett nos ganaron a todos. No era de extrañar, siempre fueron unos pervertidos sexuales. Y por eso tuvieron siete hijos. Cuando empezaron no pararon.

Poco después de mudarse a Forks Rosalie quedó embarazada de ¡trillizos! Les llamaron Jane, Alec y Marco.

Dos años más tarde tuvieron a Peter. El cual está enamorado de la hija de Bree y Diego, Charlotte.

Y cinco años más tarde tuvo gemelas, Carlie y Michelle. Tan hermosas como su madre. De cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

Y dos años después nació Nahuel. Idéntico a su padre.

Recuerdo una vez que Victoria al ver que yo misma y mis amigos habíamos tenido tantos hijos me preguntó en broma si sabíamos que existían los anticonceptivos. Dijo que ella no habría podido cuidar de tantos hijos, pues con Laurent y su trabajo ya estaba hasta el cuello de responsabilidades.

Y la entendí, porque si yo hubiera estado sola con Fred tampoco creo que hubiéramos podido cuidar de tantos hijos. Pero entre todos, entre Bree, Diego, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Fred y yo misma cuidamos a nuestros propios hijos y los de los demás.

Pues todos nos volvimos una familia. Una familia enorme. Carlisle y Esme se convirtieron en los abuelos de todos nuestros hijos. Obviamente, los hijos de Fred y míos y los de Diego y Bree conocían a sus verdaderos abuelos. Es decir los padres de Fred y Bree y los de Diego. Pero ellos vivían muy lejos y apenas podían disfrutar de sus nietos y nuestros hijos apenas podían disfrutar de sus verdaderos abuelos, por eso Carlisle y Esme se ganaron el corazón de todos nuestros hijos.

El club ninja supersecreto creció rápidamente y seguiría creciendo por mucho tiempo.

Y yo no volví a sufrir nunca más por amor. Ni por amor ni por nada. Mi vida era perfecta, mi sueño de infancia se vio realizado. El pasado se quedó detrás de esa puerta quince años atrás.

Sobre Edward ¿qué puedo decir? No volvimos a saber de él.

Pero llegó un día en que mi corazón le perdonó. Le deseé que fuera feliz allá donde esté.

**Muchos años después, en algún lugar del mundo…**

El anciano se levantó del sillón y abrió el cajón mirando la fotografía de aquella mujer. A la mujer que tanto amó pero que más daño causó.

Después de que ella le rechazara para siempre él huyó. Huyó muy lejos y construyó una cabaña en medio del bosque. Allí pasó los años, como un ermitaño, pudriéndose con sus remordimientos. La soledad y la culpabilidad fueron sus únicos compañeros.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de sus errores y se maldijo una y mil veces por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Perdió a la única mujer que en verdad le amó. Y él también la amó con todo su corazón, pero eso él no lo supo ver, no lo supo ver hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

Y el dicho de "_No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos_" él lo vivió en carne propia.

Le faltaría vida para arrepentirse por todo el daño que causó a esa mujer.

Acercó su rostro a la fotografía y besó la imagen, como siempre hacía, pensando que besaba a esa mujer. Pero él sabía bien que no era así, los labios de esa mujer eran algo prohibido para él, esos labios ya tenían dueño y no era él.

De repente sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho.

Había llegado su hora y no le importó.

Acercó la fotografía a su pecho y se tumbó en el sillón a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Empezó a recordar los buenos momentos vividos con esa mujer. El dolor era muy intenso pero los recuerdos le hicieron olvidar que se estaba muriendo. Y solo por eso, por pensar en esa mujer mientras moría, murió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su último pensamiento fue esa mujer a la que no supo valorar y por su estupidez perdió.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Este two-shot está dedicado a betzacosta. Ésta es mi pequeña venganza. Tú siempre haces que odie a los Edward de tus fics y quise que probaras un poco de tu propia medicina jaja... XD**

**Aunque con la diferencia de que luego termino amando a los Edward de tus fics! XD Realmente tienes talento, desde aquí invito a todos a entrar a las historias de betzacosta, es una autora asombrosa. Una de las mejores que he leído en fanfiction! ^^**

**También he escrito este two-shot porque me he dado cuenta de que amo a Fred ¿se ha notado? nah... solo un pelín jaja... XD Es que en serio le amo, ahora amo a dos personajes. A Edward Cullen y luego a Fred! XD**

**Y desde el concurso de "The Sandess Story Contest" las historias tristes me han dejado traumatizada, ahora me encantan jaja... XD Es bueno leer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando, pues historias rosas con finales felices hay por todos lados, así que quise probar algo diferente.**

**Así que a partir de ahora podréis leer historias mías tanto con finales felices como tristes. Será según la trama. Si la historia merece un final feliz pues feliz pero si merece uno triste pues triste.**

**Pues la metáfora del fic es esa precisamente. No siempre puede haber finales felices. Yo he leído algunos fics en los que terminan juntos cuando Edward no se lo merece y yo no creo que un amor pueda durar y ser eterno si se daña mucho. Como Bella dice en una parte el amor es como una flor, hay que cuidarla y regarla todos los días para que se fortalezca, pero si se descuida y se pisotea la flor se marchita hasta morir, pues lo mismo pasa con el amor. **

**Al menos esa es mi opinión del amor.**

**El lemmon de este fic ha sido el primero que he escrito así que no sé qué tal me habrá quedado, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal! ;P**

**Bueno, sinceramente, espero que os haya gustado. Me encantaría que me dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión, pues como dicen los reviews son la paga de cualquier escritor de fics! XD**

**Nos vemos y gracias por leer hasta aquí! ^^**


End file.
